


alice, rosie and satan herself

by lowkeyamen



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Camgirls, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Dress Up, F/F, Fem!NCT, Lesbians, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Mommy Kink, Playing Games, RoseWoo, Sex Party, Sex Toys, Soft!Dom Ten, Ten likes to play w them, TenAlice, The boys at the party are just props tbh, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, kinda??, swinging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/pseuds/lowkeyamen
Summary: Ten and Jungwoo's house parties are infamous, people turn up for a chance to end up in bed with them. But their chosen target for the night is playing hard to get.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jungwoo/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 22
Kudos: 189





	alice, rosie and satan herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterjungwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/gifts).



> HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY ASH!!! 🥳🥳  
> I'm sorry this took so long but yutenwoo 🥵 these gals are alt smth else I had so many ideas it was hard not to just pick a few they're rly insane hnn 
> 
> Anyway I hope u enjoy 💖 this is my last Tenalice fic for 2020 (hopefully) but I'm sure 2021 will bring more cause I just can't resist her!

Ten liked being the centre of attention. 

She liked that people stopped and stared when she walked into a room. She liked wearing extravagant clothing and bright make up and dying her hair crazy colours so that people would stop and stare. 

She liked being talked about. Liked the whispers questioning what the hell she was wearing as she walked past. 

So naturally she loved costume parties. 

She loved being able to dress up in something so tiny and slutty people just couldn't take their eyes off of her. It was something she did on the regular anyway, but this was just another excuse. 

She loved the cat calls and the way guys would go out of their way to get her attention. She thought it was cute, in a kind of pathetic way. She even loved being felt up. Especially when her girlfriend was watching. 

She knew it turned Jungwoo on to no end. Watching her little whore girlfriend surrounded by a group of guys who wanted nothing more than to take her next door and fuck her stupid. 

She loved the way Jungwoo's face would burn, ashamed of herself for even wanting to watch her Mommy play with other people. But it got her so hot and bothered. And Ten loved having her in that position. 

She was so pliant. 

So willing. 

Desperate to be touched herself. 

And sometimes Ten would allow it. 

Sometimes she would let Jungwoo get dicked down just as hard as she did. She would let Jungwoo suck on someone else's tits and moan someone else's name. 

Seeing her innocent little baby like that… Watching her being corrupted. 

Ten loved it. 

Jungwoo was turning into such a little whore. Ten wondered who she took after… 

She was so shy and reserved; her face would flush bright red at the sight of someone else's pussy. But by the end of the night she would have her face buried between someone's thighs while someone else took her from behind, filling her over and over… 

But sometimes she wouldn't. 

Sometimes Ten wouldn't dream of letting anyone else have Jungwoo. 

She'd put on a show and leave Jungwoo desperate for more, desperate for what her Mommy had. She wanted to be fucked too. She wanted someone to touch her and kiss all over her body just like Ten had. 

And Ten would give in a little. She'd let Jungwoo ride someone's thigh and maybe steal a few kisses while she watched her girlfriend on the sofa across the room, only to kick everyone out when she was done and leave Jungwoo wet and wanting. 

Because she belonged to Ten at the end of the day. 

And Ten may spread her legs for whoever she fancied, but Jungwoo was hers. 

Maybe that was selfish, but Jungwoo liked being Ten's. 

It made her feel like a prize. 

She was the one Ten truly loved. 

The rest were just her toys. Disposable. 

She liked that Ten wanted to keep her all to herself, because no one felt better between her thighs than her Mommy did. 

"She's ignoring me."

Jungwoo put down her cocktail shaker as Ten left her playthings behind and tottered over to her in the kitchen. 

Tonight she had her eyes set on a particular target. She may mess around with some of the other guests if she fancied it, that's what people had come to expect from Ten and Jungwoo's infamous parties. They came with the hopes of getting fucked by one of them. Everyone knew their game. 

But tonight none of them had a chance. 

Because Jungwoo only wanted Yuta. 

Which meant Ten only wanted Yuta. 

Because Jungwoo was her whole world and whatever Jungwoo wanted, Jungwoo got. 

Getting in Yuta's pants was the reason she had thrown this party in the first place. 

"And what's she wearing? Doesn't she understand an Alice costume party means dressing up like a cheap hooker?"

Jungwoo rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. Actually, no one else had really made an effort. Most of the boys just turned up topless, pretending they had come as sweaty lumberjacks or sweaty football players or whatever else they could think of that required no effort but meant they could get their tits out and flex in the hope of getting into Ten's pants. 

But Ten, of course, had gone all out. 

The little baby blue PVC maid dress she had squeezed into fit her like a glove, though, Ten was an amazing seamstress so it was no surprise. She had spent hours working on her outfit to make sure it was perfect. To make sure she looked nothing short of fuckable. 

And speaking of short. It was. Really fucking short. Barely covered her ass, and if it wasn't for the frills of petticoat underneath that Ten had used to make sure it was extra puffy and cute, Jungwoo was sure everyone would be able to grab an eyeful of whatever pathetic excuse for lingerie Ten was wearing tonight. 

But she was sure no one was complaining. Especially considering Ten had paired it with a pair of white latex stockings, ones that clung so tight to her legs they made them look out of this world. 

And everyone knew when Ten wore latex, it was on. Ten always wanted to get fucked. She really was a little whore, by all definitions. If she could manage to make a video out of her special parties, then even better. They were by far her most popular. 

But when she was in latex it was different. It was assured someone other than just Jungwoo would be ending up in Ten's bed tonight. Maybe even a lucky handful. Because she only wore latex when she wanted to get really messy. 

And she wanted to get really fucking messy tonight. 

With Yuta. 

"Have you tried talking to her?" Jungwoo offered, shaking her little cocktail shaker. Jungwoo loved playing host at their parties. She loved just sitting back and enjoying the show. Making drinks and watching Ten do what she did best. 

She didn't quite know how to engage people the way Ten did. It made her nervous. She was nowhere near as confident as her girlfriend. 

The fact she was a sex worker was even a shock to herself. She had given up her boring office job a few months back after beginning to star in some of Ten's videos. Turned out she was a hit. People loved that whole blushy baby girl act she had going on. 

Except it wasn't an act. She genuinely did get embarrassed when she stripped down so Ten could eat her out on camera for all those people to see… When she would moan too loud, knowing they could hear. When she'd squirt… 

She couldn't believe people wanted to pay to watch someone like her. She didn't think she was particularly pretty, she wasn't ugly, just… Compared to everyone else in this room. Compared to Ten… 

She felt like she was pretty average. Sure, she was tall, but that just made her more awkward. She would love to be more petite. Cuter. Have bigger tits. 

Maybe then she'd have more confidence. 

"She should come talk to me. It's _my_ party." Ten pouted, stamping her foot like a petulant child. Though Jungwoo wasn't sure many children wore eight inch clear plastic stripper heels. At least she hoped not. "Plus, look how sexy we look."

Jungwoo smirked as Ten's arms wrapped around her waist, chin resting on Jungwoo's shoulder from behind. She was almost the same height in those shoes, Jungwoo's own heels not nearly as ankle breaking. Ten usually had to reach up on her toes to do that. 

"How could she possibly resist?"

Jungwoo let out a soft gasp as Ten moved against her. Her eyes flickered over to her right, where Jaehyun and Doyoung were waiting for their drinks, and hopefully a little more. 

"Ten!" She whispered. It made her feel funny when people watched. Made her all nervous and jittery and… wet. 

"I love your hair like this."

Jungwoo bit down on her bottom lip as she poured her cocktail concoction into three separate glasses, trying her hardest not to spill it all over the bench despite how much her hands were shaking. 

"I just wanna pull on it."

Jungwoo swivelled in Ten's arms, back pressed up against the island in the middle of their kitchen as Ten whispered hot in her ear. Doyoung and Jaehyun could grab their drinks whenever. She couldn't cope with them right now. 

"M-Mommy."

"You look beautiful."

Ten leaned in to press her lips against Jungwoo's pouty ones. She always insisted on wearing this particular cherry lipgloss even though her hair stuck to it when she was getting fucked. Ten was starting to wonder whether she did it on purpose. It _was_ kind of sexy. Her baby was learning. 

"I just wanna eat you up."

She trailed her fingers from the ends of Jungwoo's curled hair, all the way down her chest, over the curve of her boob, to her waist and hips… Skimming over the rich burgundy velvet of her dress, cut high so it showed off most of her thighs… She always tried to tug it down and hide herself a little more, but it was no use, Ten made that dress. There was a reason it was extra short. 

"I could finger you right here."

Jungwoo looked stunning. Jungwoo always looked stunning, but Ten especially liked her like this. She had such a beautiful figure, something Ten had been a little jealous of when they first met. She was built like a model. Jungwoo had this tiny waist and long legs and the softest skin Ten loved nothing more than sucking on. She was pretty. Like, crazy pretty. Long lashes and pouty lips. And she looked perfect in a tiny little skirt. 

Especially when it was flowy so Ten could creep her fingers up underneath to—

"Hey!" Jungwoo giggled, swatting her girlfriends hand away. Her cheeks were bright red. Adorable. "Not in the kitchen."

"Don't you want that, Rose? Want me to fuck you in front of everyone?"

Ten's voice was so breathy as she pushed right up against her. The name made Jungwoo smile through the embarrassment.

Rose and Alice. 

Those were their online personas. 

The names they used when they made videos together. 

Jungwoo's after her favourite movie — Titanic. Ten's after her favourite fairy-tale — Alice in Wonderland. 

It always got to her when Ten called her that in public. Especially when Ten was pushing her skirt right up, exposing her to the boys…

"Ah!"

Jungwoo's knees buckled, lucky she had her elbows resting on the bench, keeping her from crumpling to the ground as a shock pulsed through her lower body. 

Oh. 

Oh she had forgotten about that. 

"Ten…" She whined; face heating up as she looked over at Jaehyun and Doyoung. They knew exactly what was going on. 

It was more than obvious. 

"Be a good girl."

"I'm always a good girl." Jungwoo whispered. Ten smiled in response. Because it was true. She was. 

Jungwoo was an Angel. So obedient. So soft. So willing to please.

She wasn't a brat. Not at all like Ten when she submitted to someone. 

"I thought we were waiting… For Yuta."

Ten moved her hand with a pout, allowing Jungwoo's skirt to fall back down. 

The younger breathed a sigh of relief. She knew Jaehyun and Doyoung's eyes would have been fixed on her panties but she couldn't bring herself to even glance in their direction. 

"I just wanted to make my Rose feel good."

"You always make me feel good." Jungwoo pressed a little kiss to the tip of Ten's nose. "Does that make you my Jack?"

Ten twisted her nose. 

Her? An gross boy?

"Ew."

"I'll be your Jack." 

The two of them looked over as Jaehyun spoke up, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging loose a little. 

It made Ten laugh, Jungwoo's soft giggle following. Boys were so fucking stupid sometimes. They'd do anything for a piece of the two of them. 

But he had absolutely no chance. Not tonight. 

"Not yet, baby. Maybe later." Ten purred, fingers stretching out to scratch down his chest, exposed due to the number of buttons he had undone on his white shirt. 

It was kind of cute, actually. That he had come dressed as Jack from Titanic, knowing Jungwoo would probably be in her signature Rose costume. Jaehyun was a big fan, new to the business, and Ten loved to play with him. 

He adored Jungwoo, and that made her smile. 

Jungwoo deserved to be adored. 

But she had already decided how tonight was going to go. And she wanted to fuck Yuta. She wanted to watch Jungwoo fuck Yuta. The rest of the guests were merely here for Ten's amusement. 

"He's so whipped for you." Ten snorted as Jaehyun took the hint and left, Doyoung hot on his heel. They knew they didn't have a chance. "I don't know why you don't take full advantage."

"Advantage of what?" Jungwoo started down at Ten's chest, avoiding her eyes. 

"That dick you love so much." Jungwoo whined a little, clearly flustered. "I bet he'd love if you played with him. Little peach is even more subby than you are."

Jungwoo swallowed at the word. Subby. She never would have described herself as such in the past. But being with Ten… It had unearthed a lot in her. Made her realise that it was okay to submit to someone. To want it rough. To enjoy sex. To enjoy sex with more than one person. With more than one gender. To be loud and want to have your hair pulled and be spanked and—

Oh fuck. 

Jungwoo squeezed her thighs together. 

She needed to stop thinking about this. 

Her panties were already uncomfortably wet. 

"I only like being with people if you're there."

"You're so sweet." Ten's fingers combed through Jungwoo's hair. 

It had been a good half a year since she began making videos with Ten. Taking pictures… Selling sound recordings. And people absolutely loved Jungwoo. They wanted more from her. 

She just wasn't there yet. 

She had only just started to make solo videos, and it sure was weird without her Mommy there to guide her through it. But she definitely couldn't bring herself to fuck anyone else on camera. 

No matter how much she might like to. 

It turned her on thinking about it, but… Ten fucking her open and making her cum on screen was totally different to anyone else doing it. 

"He probably couldn't handle you, anyway." Ten smirked, hands firm on Jungwoo's waist. All she wanted was for her girlfriend to feel confident in her own skin. To feel good about herself. She hated that she found it so surprising that people were attracted to her. 

Ten had fallen for her the day they first met. That's how drop dead gorgeous she was. 

"You're not quite as innocent as he thinks, are you Rose? You'd destroy him."

Jungwoo bit down on her bottom lip, hips swaying, the hem of her dress brushing against Ten's as she suppressed a giggle. 

Maybe… 

Maybe she was getting a little more adventurous… 

Ten love being the centre of attention. 

But she loved putting all of the focus on Jungwoo too. 

"You know I like when you make him cry. He looks so pretty."

"That was once!" Jungwoo hissed. It still made her giddy. She didn't know she had it in her. 

Maybe playing around with Jaehyun more often would be fun…

She wondered what her subscribers would think about that… Their sweet little Rose over stimulating a big buff man until he was in tears… 

"Stop changing the subject anyway." Jungwoo loved Ten's dirty mouth, but it was starting to get to her. She would be better off whispering sweet filth into a certain someone else's ear. "I thought you were gonna go talk to Yuta."

Ten whined. She didn't want to! This was her party; Yuta should be the one coming to talk to her!

"Why don't you?"

Jungwoo spluttered. 

"I'm not gonna talk to her!"

This was Ten's idea. She wanted them to mess around with Yuta…

Okay, maybe Jungwoo wanted it too, but… Ten had proposed it. Jungwoo had simply been innocently thinking about it. 

"Why not? She likes you more."

Jungwoo felt her cheeks heat up. No she didn't. How could anyone like her more than Ten? 

"Dont be stupid."

"Oh she does. Whose solo shows does she watch? Hm?"

Ten's hands crept back under Jungwoo's skirt, grabbing herself a handful of ass. Jungwoo couldn't whinge this time. No one else was around. 

It didn't stop her ears from burning, though. It wasn't exactly like they were in private. Their apartment was totally open plan. Anyone could see them. 

"Oh—"

She moaned, fingers gripping onto Ten's biceps as the elder slid a thigh between Jungwoo's, pressing up. She knew Ten would be able to feel how wet she was already… 

"Whose cunt did she ruin last time?"

Jungwoo moaned louder, head tipping forwards as she tried to bury her face in Ten's neck. This was too much. Ten was barely even doing anything, her thigh rocking back and forth… Rubbing against Jungwoo's damp panties… pushing the vibrator deeper inside of her. 

People would be looking. 

People were always looking at them, always waiting to see if they did and anything and now—

They had to be staring at her acting like a little slut, putty in Ten's hands over the slightest touch. 

And the thought of the last time the spent the night with Yuta… 

"Come on, baby. I know how much you want her…"

"I-I do, but—" Jungwoo wasn't good at seducing people. Not like Ten was. She didn't know what to do or say. Didn't know how to act. She preferred when Ten took the lead, when she caught her prey and Jungwoo got to reap the reward. "Please, Mommy. Cant y— Ah!"

Jungwoo clamped her hand over her mouth as she let out a high pitched yelp. She could just about make out the wicked smile on Ten's face, her thumb pressing down a button that was controlling the toy inside of her. 

Fuck. 

That was so loud. 

"People are looking, Rosie."

Jungwoo shuddered as the toy continued to buzz against her walls. 

Holy fuck. 

Holy fuck it felt so good. 

"M-Mommy."

Jungwoo let out a groan as it finally stopped. 

She didn't dare turn around, she knew from the way Ten was looking past her that people were watching. 

How embarrassing. 

"Go." Ten stroked her fingers through Jungwoo's hair, soothing her a little. "Maybe show her how you've ruined your panties already."

Jungwoo stood up straight, taking a deep breath. 

She had to do as she was told or Ten would only make her suffer. 

And that wasn't how she wanted to cum tonight. She didn't want to be reduced to a sobbing mess on the kitchen floor in front of everyone as Ten held down the button of her toy as a punishment. That would be humiliating. 

Her eyes trailed over to where Yuta was sitting, laughing along with her best friend Kun… Who's hand was up her robe. 

Not fair. 

Ten had a point actually, about the cloak. 

Why was she wearing that thing anyway? She looked like Gandalf or something. Her long, silvery hair was tied back in a ponytail and she had this big grey… cloak thing on. 

She looked kind of ridiculous. Especially wedged between Kun and Sicheng in their tight little princess dresses. Kun's tits looked unreal, actually… Maybe they should go for her instead… 

No. 

She had literally been dreaming about Yuta for weeks. Waking up in a cold sweat and pawing at Ten to help get her off after yet another vivid dream of Yuta on top of her, legs spread… 

Fuck. 

Jungwoo wanted her so bad. 

And she felt like Yuta knew that. 

That's why she dressed the way she did. That's why she was ignoring her. 

She seemed to enjoy playing with Ten, pissing her Mommy off. Jungwoo would never vocalise it, not wanting her girlfriend to stop her cumming as a punishment or anything, but it was kind of funny. Ten wasn't one to be messed with. 

They played with everyone else. People didn't play _them._ Especially not Ten. 

"What am I supposed to say? Why is she wearing that…?"

"I dunno!" Ten rolled her eyes... "Ask her… Ask her why she didn't dress like a little whore like she should have. I should never have let her in wearing that thing."

Jungwoo squeezed at Ten's waist as the blonde twisted her nose. The two of them watched on as Kun held an apple to Yuta's lips, the elder licking a strip up it, eyes locked on Kun's. They looked good together, Kun in her little slutty Snow White dress. Jungwoo bet Ten was regretting making that for her now. She was almost upstaging her. 

Almost. 

No one could ever upstage her Mommy. 

"I guess if you're too scared to say anything we might get lucky and get to watch the two of them eat each other out."

Jungwoo furrowed her eyebrows a little as she turned back to Ten. 

She may not be a brat, but… She did like getting what she wanted. Especially when it was something she had been thinking about for so long. Especially when Ten had arranged this whole night just to get into Yuta's pants. 

And yeah, Kun and Yuta were good together. But _she_ wanted to eat Yuta out. Not Kun. Kun got to do that all the time. She had seen their shows. She had paid to watch that a number of times under a secret account. God forbid either of them find out she was in bed fingering herself to videos of the two of them. She'd never hear the end of it. Never mind the fact Ten would tease her about it until the end of time. 

"No! No, I wanna—" Jungwoo stopped herself from saying it. She wasn't quite far gone enough to vocalise her dirty thought about how hungry she was for Yuta's pussy. "I-I'll go."

Ten watched with a proud smile as Jungwoo teetered through their apartment, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone else, knowing they probably just heard her moan like a little whore riding her Mommy's thigh. 

Ten had all the faith in her. 

She knew Jungwoo could do this. 

"Hey, why don't you come join us?" 

Ten turned as someone spoke up to her right. Johnny. One of her favourite onscreen fuck buddies. She snorted as she set eyes on his chest, had he come as a disco ball or something? No one quite did body glitter like Johnny. 

Ten let Johnny take her by the hand and lead her over to where some of the other guests were sitting. A couple of topless boys… A couple of girls in the skimpiest little excuse for nurses outfits she had ever seen... And her favourite non-binary fuck toy, Xuxi, ready and waiting. 

She was in heaven. 

And might as well enjoy himself and play with them a little while Jungwoo was off catching their prey. 

"Who wants to suck this little princess's big cock?" Ten squeezed Xuxi's cheeks, forcing their lips to pout. They were such a little cutie. "I wanna watch them lose it."

She smirked as Xiaojun practically tripped over herself to dip between Xuxi's thighs, her partner in crime Kunhang not far behind. Xuxi looked like they were going to pass out at the sight of the two nurses on their knees in front of them alone. 

This was going to be fun. 

Ten always did love a show herself. 

And it looked like she was going to get one. 

*･゜ﾟ･*

Jungwoo shifted from one foot to the other, eyes fixed on Yuta's side profile as the elder took a drag of her cigarette.

It was cold and she was very under dressed. 

Why the hell had she suggested coming outside? 

She just didn't know where else to go… Their apartment was annoyingly open plan, only their bedroom and bathroom close off. And it seemed weird asking Yuta to follow her into one of those… Even if it was what she wanted. 

She had to think of something to say. 

She had managed to convince Yuta to come outside and smoke, to get her away from Kun and her wandering hands, but… Now what? 

She was used to having Ten here to talk for her. To charm the panties off of someone — very literally. 

Jungwoo didn't know how to do it herself. 

"Are you just gonna stare at me all night?"

Jungwoo faltered as Yuta finally looked her way. She tucked some of her silvery hair behind her ear, revealing a number of piercings that sparkled in the street light. 

"Why are you wearing that?" Jungwoo blurted out. It was all she could think of. 

Yuta looked down at her cloak, it almost hit the floor. Was thick and grey, tied with a belt around her waist. 

"It's December. It's too cold to be dressed like a whore at an anime convention."

Jungwoo tugged at the hem of her dress, trying to cover herself a little. 

She really did look like a whore… This dress barely covered the bottom of her cheeks and Ten had talked her into wearing a little garter belt around one of her thighs. She felt sexy in it. She actually liked her legs, and liked to draw attention to them. And she had noticed the way people's eyes clung to her legs earlier. 

It was hard to look away to be honest. 

But Yuta was right. She looked like a whore. Especially outside when she was the only one dressed up. 

"Y-You don't like my outfit?"

"I guess it's cute." Yuta shrugged. "You don't need all of that, though. You look fuckable in anything."

Jungwoo let out a shuddering breath, and she knew Yuta would be able to see it. The air was that cold. 

She couldn't actually think that. Could she? 

"R-Really?"

Yuta only smirked in response. She honestly had no idea why Jungwoo had such a low opinion of herself. 

"I-I like dressing like this, though." It was true. She did. She may be a little more on the shy side, and often want to hide away, but she did like dressing up. It gave her a little confidence boost, mainly due to how much Ten would fawn over her. "It makes me feel sexy."

"I know." Yuta smiled, slipping her cigarette back between her lips and taking a long drag. 

Why did everything she do turn Jungwoo on so much? She knew Yuta only liked girls, but… Jungwoo bet she looked good with her lips wrapped around a cock too. 

She shook her head, trying to get rid of her sordid thoughts. She was turning into her girlfriend. 

"I do too. But you gotta keep warm. Hence the cloak."

Jungwoo's eyes as widened a little as Yuta pulled the cloak back a little, revealing some of her thigh... Covered in red fishnet before covering back up, not wanting to give too much away.

"Plus, I like the big reveal. I want everyone's jaw to drop when I take this off. And they will. Trust me."

Yuta leaned up against the side of the building, flicking ash onto the ground. Jungwoo already couldn't take her eyes off of her. 

Her heart was racing. 

Just what did Yuta have on under there? 

"What would your Mommy do if I took her limelight? What if I'm the main attraction tonight?"

Yuta and Ten came across as rivals online. They had similar followings. Hordes of fans who watched their every move online, who paid for the very best packages, making sure they wouldn't miss out. 

And sure, Ten was competitive. But she would love to collaborate with Yuta. Love for the two of them to collaborate with her. Ten said they just needed a few more practice rounds in first…. 

"What if they all wanna fuck me instead?"

"T-Then she'll wanna sit back and watch."

Yuta seemed a little taken aback by that. 

She thought Jungwoo would have rushed to Ten's defence. Would have wanted to shoot her down, because surely no one was better than her precious Mommy. 

"She doesn't want them to fuck her tonight."

Yuta quirked an eyebrow. Seriously? Wasn't that the point of these parties? For Ten to get laid and play around with whoever she wanted? 

"But… I don't want them to fuck you either, though."

"Oh?" Yuta took one last drag before stubbing out her cigarette. It was a little weird hearing Jungwoo say the F word, despite what she did for a living. She was such a sweet little thing… "That's not much fun."

"I wanna fuck you."

Yuta's lips curled up. 

It had taken a lot for Jungwoo to come out with that. So brazen… 

But she was literally trembling. And Yuta was sure it wasn't just because of the cold. 

Ten had told her to come down here, hadn't she? To be upfront about what she wanted. To let Yuta know what they had no doubt talked about in private… 

Yuta bit down on her bottom lip. They were painted a deep red, they almost looked black in the dim lighting outside. It suited her. 

"Just me?"

"Just you."

Yuta closed in on her. Jungwoo let out a little moan as she backed up against the wall. She could feel the elder against her, even though the cloak. She was so close… Jungwoo could feel her stomach fluttering… Feel her pussy following suit and Yuta hadn't even touched her yet. 

"Why me?"

"I-I can't stop thinking about you… The other week."

Yuta chuckled lowly, her fingers toying with the hem of Jungwoo's dress. So short. Little slut. 

"I guess that was pretty fun…" It wasn't really meant to happen. She had turned up to another one of Ten parties, watched her get fucked on the sofa by Sicheng and the comically big strap on she had brought with her. And ended up in her bed later on that night with her and Jungwoo. 

And it had been good. 

Jungwoo was desperate after watching her Mommy get destroyed by another woman she was like a bitch in heat. Her hips moving just as fast as Yuta's fingers and she pumped into her. Incomprehensible babbling as Yuta rubbed against her already swollen clit. Reaching out for Ten's hand in an attempt to ground her. 

"And I know I have the best pussy in that room."

Yuta couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her. Jungwoo was just so cute. So flushed. The way she leaned into Yuta, chasing her lips, instantly wanting more… 

Because she was right. She did have the best pussy in that room, apart from Ten, obviously. And Jungwoo knew she was proud of it. 

She deserved to be. 

She had waited so long for it. 

"You are such a little whore." Yuta giggled, sucking on Jungwoo's bottom lip as they pulled apart. Her fingers were all over her, the sensation of velvet under her fingers making her tingle down below.

Jungwoo gasped as Yuta squeezed her breast. Holy fuck that felt amazing. Ten had barely touched her all night, especially not her chest. She didn't have anything on underneath. No bra. And it was cold, so she knew Yuta could feel her nipples poking through the thin burgundy material. 

"Y-Yuta—" Jungwoo wasn't sure this was what Ten had meant when she told her to go talk to her… But surely Ten would do the same, right? She would never miss an opportunity to be felt up. Not by someone like Yuta. 

Jungwoo moaned as Yuta massaged her tits, thumb flicking over their hardened nipple. She tried to push the fact that they were outside to the back of her mind. That they were standing on the street outside of hers and Ten's apartment in a tiny little Rose dress getting touched up… That any of their neighbours could peek outside and see her. Cars were driving past, this wasn't exactly a quiet rode. One even honked at them. 

And it turned her on. 

It made her feel awkward, of course it did. 

But deep down she absolutely loved an audience. 

She wouldn't let Ten fuck her on camera and post that online for the world to see if she didn't. 

"You're such a little slut… And you wanna fuck me?"

"Wanna fuck you so bad…" Jungwoo's voice was breathy. Yuta was already getting to her. She was gagging for it. Could barely even think straight because Yuta was so fucking close. "Wanna fuck you here."

"Here?" Yuta quirked an eyebrow. On the street? Jungwoo really was a slut… "Oh sweetie, I didn't think you were into that… Ten really has corrupted you."

Yuta circled her thumb around Jungwoo's nipple as the younger whined. She was like putty in her hands. 

"I'll think about it."

Jungwoo whimpered as she let go, she missed her touch already. 

"I'm kind of bored, actually. I came to an infamous Alice costume party and I haven't seen either of you getting railed by a single person… You're in a room full of sex workers. What's taking so long?"

Jungwoo stepped back a little. She needed to put some distance between them or she was going to pounce on Yuta and rip that cloak off of her. 

"Y-You wanna see that?"

"Of course I do." Yuta played with the hem of her Jungwoo's skirt again, wanting to pull it up and grab a handful of what Jungwoo was hiding under there… But that would be too cruel, even for her. She couldn't expose her like that. "I wanna be dripping wet before you fuck me. And you know that takes a while… My little pussy's still so new to this."

It had only been a few months since Yuta had her surgery, and she couldn't be happier. But it had definitely been a learning curve. She had to re-discover her body. Figure out how to make herself feel good. 

But she had never lost her sex drive. 

There was nothing she loved more than watching other people fuck. 

Especially if one of those people was as loud and messy as Ten was. 

And if Jungwoo's videos were anything to go by... She could get a hell of a lot messier than she had last time. 

"I bet you look real pretty with a cock between your lips…" Jungwoo let her jaw slacken as Yuta pressed a thumb to her bottom lip, not caring that it was going to be sticky with gloss. "A real one, not one of the dildos Ten fucks you with."

Jungwoo was sure her cheeks had to be the same shade as her dress. 

She couldn't believe Yuta had seen that. 

That she paid to watch _her._

"I've never gotten to see that." Yuta pouted. She had only been to one or two of these parties, and never had the opportunity to see Jungwoo in all of her glory. Fucking like her Mommy did. Everytime Yuta had turned up Ten had decided she wanted her little Rose all to herself. "I bet you drive all those dumb boys crazy."

Jungwoo's breath was shallow as Yuta tugged her dress up a little. So many petticoats… For someone who loved getting straight down to it, Ten sure made her dresses extra fluffy, hard to navigate through. 

"It would be a shame to let all of this go to waste." 

Jungwoo knew her face was bright red by now. She was so hot Yuta could probably see the steam evaporating from her head in the cold air. 

Yuta really liked to watch? 

This was like a dream come true. 

"Talk to Ten." Yuta leaned in to press a little kiss to her lips. She knew Jungwoo wouldn't do anything without her blessing. Ten was her girlfriend after all. Her Dominant. They were madly in love, no matter how many other people they fucked around with. "I wanna see her too… See if you two are as good in real life."

Jungwoo gasped out as Yuta's fingers slipped under her dress, pushing against the wetness of her panties. She must have felt the toy inside of her, eyebrows raising as she pressed up. 

Oh yeah. Yuta definitely wanted to watch Ten play with her little whore girlfriend. 

"Put on a show for me. I'll be waiting."

*･゜ﾟ･*

Jungwoo took a couple of minutes to cool off before heading back inside. She needed it. Yuta was something else. She was worse than Ten. 

Her knees were still a little shaky as she entered the room, she hadn't quite gotten over being that close to someone she found so irresistibly attractive. Having Yuta's hands all over her… Dark red lips against her own. 

Yuta had settled back down where she was earlier, nestled between her friends. Jungwoo avoided eye contact as she scuttled through the room. Yuta was already whispering in Kun's ear, probably telling her how wet Jungwoo's panties were… About the toy shoved inside of her. 

She needed to find Ten. Needed her help. And wasn't at all surprised about where she found her girlfriend. 

In the lap of her favourite toy. 

"I need you."

Jungwoo held her hand out for Ten to take, the elder looked up at her, lips still locked with Johnny's. She just couldn't help but give him a little taste. He was always so good to her, bending her in half… 

But not tonight. 

His fun was over. 

She would rather have Jungwoo any day. Johnny could entertain himself. No doubt there was a dick that needed sucked somewhere. 

"What's up, baby?"

"Yuta wants a show. She says she's bored." Jungwoo felt a little nervous telling Ten that as she toyed with the necklace around Jungwoo's neck. A little amethyst. She had one too, exactly the same. She loved that they had the same birthstone. Such a pretty colour too. 

"Bored?" Ten scoffed. That was rude. 

Jungwoo knew she wouldn't have liked that word. 

Ten knew her parties were anything but boring. 

"She wants to watch us." Jungwoo looked back over at Yuta. She was waiting for them. Jungwoo ran her fingers over the curve of Ten's waist, hoping it would entice her a little. Seriously hoping it wouldn't get her told off for touching without permission. Ten didn't usually mind that. She loved having Jungwoo's hands all over her. "Look at her."

Ten turned. 

Yuta looked ready to eat them. 

"And who said she gets to call the shots?"

"She doesn't. You do." Jungwoo pressed herself up against Ten, making sure she knew exactly who her Mommy was. Not that Ten could ever forget. Jungwoo was her everything. 

She blinked up through long eyelashes, fluttering then because she knew it always got her what she wanted. 

"Unless you want her to, of course."

Ten chuckled lowly. Well…

That did sound good, actually. 

Just because she was Jungwoo's Dominant didn't mean she didn't like to switch it up. She loved getting on her knees and being at someone's beck and call. She loved being treated like a brainless little fuck toy. 

She would more than happily be that dumb little slut for Yuta. 

"Please, Mommy. I'll do anything."

Ten practically melted when she looked in Jungwoo's eyes. 

She couldn't help herself. She was just so cute. Ten had always had a hard time saying no to her. It was a surprise she wasn't a spoilt little bitch, actually. 

But she was such a good girl. Ten figured she deserved a reward, even if she hadn't really done anything worth commending… She just liked to treat Jungwoo. Wanted to give her the world. 

And it just so happened Ten desperately wanted to fuck Yuta too. 

"Come on, then. Let's remind her how pretty you look when you're about to cum."

Jungwoo tried to hide her embarrassment as Ten took her by the hand and lead her over to where Yuta and her friends were sitting. She felt the butterflies build in her stomach, nerves washing over her. 

They were further away from everyone else, it was a lot more private. Kind of… Jungwoo and Ten's apartment was pretty big, they had recently splashed out on an upgrade. They wanted somewhere beautiful to live, and thanks to their growing popularity online they were raking it in. 

They felt like they deserved it. 

But the place was open plan, and it meant anyone would be able to look over and see them. It made Jungwoo's heart race. 

But she was used to that, to an extent. 

What she hadn't considered was it wasn't just Yuta she would be putting a show on for… it was Sicheng and Kun too. 

And she knew hundreds, thousands of people watched her online, but that was different. She couldn't see them. It wasn't so personal. 

She didn't know if they were judging her or not. 

And it wasn't like Sicheng had never been to one of these parties, wasn't like she had never seen Jungwoo getting touched and fucked in the flesh, but… 

This was for Yuta's sake. 

And it felt like a lot of pressure. 

"I hear you're bored. That's not very nice."

Ten sat down with a bit of a huff, her blonde curls bouncing a little. 

Jungwoo curled into her instantly, legs tucked up under her, arms wrapped around one of Ten's. 

She suddenly felt very self-conscious. 

"You're such a tell-tale, Rose." Yuta pouted, her grip strong on Sicheng's bare knee. Jungwoo was pretty sure Cinderella had a long blue ball gown… Not and skin tight miniskirt. Then again, she wasn't sure Rose was dressed like this when the titanic was going down either. "I just wanted to see you two in action. I've heard a lot of your parties."

Sicheng keened to Yuta's touch, her eyes locked on Ten's as she smirked. 

"You want your little pet to fuck me again?"

Sicheng scoffed at the word pet. As if. 

"No, I just wanna get to see you two in person. A kind of… try before you buy." Kun giggled beside Yuta. Ten resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why were those two even here again? 

"Haven't you already had your fill of samples?" 

Ten wanted this, she really did. And she was more than happy to let Yuta take the lead in the bedroom. 

But she wasn't about to be upstaged in front of Yuta's little lapdogs. 

"Weren't you begging for more the other week when I ruined that shiny new pussy?"

Yuta bit down on her bottom lip, shuffling in her seat a little as Ten raised her fingers to her mouth in a v formation, sticking her tongue out between them. As if she could forget. 

"Your girlfriend is the one that wants to fuck me." Jungwoo curled into Ten a little more as Yuta looked at her. She was taller than her. Taller than all of the girls hidden in this little corner of their apartment. But she felt so tiny whenever they looked her way. "And I'm pretty sure you do too… That's why you threw this party, right? You missed the way I taste."

Jungwoo seriously hoped Ten wouldn't be mad at her for dropping that little hint to Yuta earlier. She didn't like to be undermined. 

But she was completely speechless as Yuta crossed one leg over the other, painfully slowly. Her cloak shifted, parting to reveal a long leg. Red fishnets to go with her red patent stilettos. Very classy. 

For a street corner. 

But Ten liked that. 

She liked it a lot. 

"Or do you just want me to go home and these two can rip off whatever I have on under here?"

Sicheng and Kun's hands were on Yuta in an instant, claiming what was theirs. Of course they wanted Ten's pride to take over, to tell Yuta to go fuck herself for even suggesting her party was boring. 

But there was no way she was going to let that happen. 

She wasn't going to miss out on some prime pussy just to satisfy her ego. 

And she certainly wasn't going to let Kun and Sicheng run off with her prize. 

But most of all, she wasn't going to let Jungwoo down. She knew how much her girlfriend wanted this. She had gone out and spoken to Yuta all on her own for god's sake, even though Ten knew how much that terrified her. 

She deserved this. 

"Come here, baby." Ten turned to Jungwoo. She wasn't going to let Yuta get away that easily. 

If she wanted a show, then that's exactly what she was going to get. 

Her hand slipped under Jungwoo's dress, squeezing her thigh. 

"Let's show her just what you can do."

"M-Mommy…" Jungwoo's voice was barely above a whisper, threatening to crack. "Wait."

She was nervous. 

Beyond nervous. 

There were a lot of eyes on her. 

And Yuta clearly expected a lot from her. 

What if she couldn't deliver? 

"What's wrong?" Ten withdrew her hand. Jungwoo wouldn't even look at her. "Have you changed your mind? It's okay if you have."

Jungwoo swallowed as Ten whispered, leaning in to ensure no one else would hear. 

This was between the two of them. She had to make sure Jungwoo was okay. She would never force her to do something that made her uncomfortable, no matter how badly she wanted to get laid. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't w—"

"No, I do." Jungwoo shook her head. She did. She wanted it so bad. She just… 

She glanced over at Yuta. Was that concern on her face? 

Kun and Sicheng certainly weren't looking at her with any sort of concern. Pity maybe. 

They wanted her to do bad so they could have Yuta all to themselves. 

"W-What if I don't do good?"

"Are you kidding?" Ten smiled. Jungwoo mirrored it instantly. Ten's smile was just infectious. Always made her feel better. "Look at you. You're gorgeous. And you know how good you look when Mommy takes care of you, huh?"

Jungwoo nodded. She did, actually. Ten had made her watch some of her videos, hoping it would quell her fears of looking stupid on camera. 

It turned out she looked really pretty when she came. 

"And you know how to put on a show too. Think about how much money you made last week alone."

Jungwoo tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling softly. That was true. People loved her. 

Ten squeezed her knee, trying to reassure her girlfriend as best she could. Jungwoo could do this. She was beautiful. Crazy sexy. The best fuck. 

"She would be stupid not to want you."

Jungwoo nodded. 

Yeah! 

Ten was right. 

She was good in bed. Really good. 

There was a whole group of guys and girls (and Xuxi's) over there who would form a queue to have a go on her. If Yuta didn't want Jungwoo then fuck her. Someone would. Ten most definitely would. 

And why should she care what Kun and Sicheng thought anyway? This wasn't about them. They didn't have a hope in hells chance of getting any off of her tonight. 

They were irrelevant. 

Yuta was who she really wanted. 

And Ten was the one that was going to help her get her. 

Jungwoo leaned in, catching Ten's lips in her own. It was a thank you. Thank you for helping her believe in herself. 

But also a starting point. Who didn't want to watch two hot girls in slutty dresses make out? 

"Good girl." Ten whispered against Jungwoo's lips between kisses. Her hand snaked back under the youngers dress, painted nails scraping against her thigh. "Good girl, Rosie."

Jungwoo climbed into Ten's lap, instantly wanting more. It didn't take much for her to get into it, not when her Mommy's lips were involved. Not when Ten wasted no time in feeling her up. Hands all over the thighs, grabbing at her ass under the mountain of petticoats. 

"Still so wet, baby girl." Ten chuckled as Jungwoo straddled her thigh, rocking ever so slightly. "You're so naughty. I bet Yuta would love to see the state of your panties."

Jungwoo dared to look over, cheeks flushed. Yuta still had her hand on Sicheng's thigh, but she had moved up a little higher, fingers threatening to dip under her tight skirt. 

"What colour are they Rose?"

"W-White." Jungwoo stuttered out. She always wore white. Sometimes with little flowers or love hearts on. She thought they were pretty. Simple but effective. And Ten loved it when they got soaked through. 

"Cute." Yuta smiled softly, it made Jungwoo's tummy flip. "And what about you?"

Ten mouthed at Jungwoo's breast, tongue pressed against the material of her dress. Jungwoo felt it almost instantly. This wasn't exactly high quality velvet. It was thin and she didn't have a bra on underneath so she could feel the wetness of Ten's tongue soaking through to her nipple. 

"I'm not wearing any." Ten winked. 

She hadn't bothered. Seemed rather redundant on a night like tonight. They just got in the way. She liked that Johnny could just slip a finger in her without having to worry about ruining anything earlier. 

"Didn't want to ruin my outfit, you know?" Ten's latex stockings were attached to a belt she had on under her dress, they ran all the way up her outer thigh. Looked more like chaps than anything. Wearing panties meant she would either have to rip them off or undo everything, and neither was an option. She loved her collection, and wasn't prepared to let any of it get ruined. "Didn't want to take it all off when you finally give in and fuck me."

Ten's eyes darkened at the way Yuta seemed to shift, squeezing her thighs tighter together. She wanted the two of them so bad. She was just playing hard to get. 

She and Jungwoo would just have to pull out all the stops. 

Ten pulled Jungwoo into another kiss. This one much deeper, her tongue lapping into the younger's mouth. 

Jungwoo practically melted on top of her, giving in with absolutely no resistance. She wanted Ten. Of course she did. She always wanted her. 

But she wanted Yuta too. Wanted to be good for her. Wanted to show how obedient she could be. 

"Mommy." Jungwoo breathed as Ten kissed down her neck, fingers squeezing around her breast. She couldn't help but roll her hips, even though it was making the toy move inside of her. She wanted more. She would happily let Ten fuck her on the sofa in front of the three of them. She didn't care anymore. Didn't feel embarrassed. 

Ten had this way of making her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world. She made her feel so good about herself she could go out and do things she had never dreamed of doing before. 

She made her feel unbelievably sexy. 

Made her feel like she could do anything. 

"I want more."

Ten chuckled against Jungwoo's neck. 

She was getting more demanding lately. Ten would have to try and keep her in check. Make sure she didn't turn into a whiny little brat. 

It would be hard though. 

She never could say no to Jungwoo. 

"Tell me. This is your show. She's watching you."

Jungwoo moaned as her eyes flicked back over to Yuta. She really was. Her eyes were fixed on the way Jungwoo's hips rocked ever so slightly against Ten's thigh. She had her hand up Sicheng's skirt now, the younger's mouth agape as she panted softly, Yuta's fingers rubbing against her cunt. 

Jungwoo wanted to be in that position. 

She wanted Yuta's fingers on her. 

And Yuta wanted a full show. She wanted to see exactly what these parties were about. 

And Jungwoo was going to show her. 

"I want cock."

Ten moaned low in her throat. She fucking loved Jungwoo's filthy mouth. Her innocent little flower using such naughty words always turned her on. 

"You want her to see how good you look getting fucked from behind?"

"N-No. they're not allowed my pussy. Just you, Mommy. A-And Yuta."

Jungwoo didn't want fucked. Not by anyone else, anyway. When she came she wanted it to be at the hands or tongue of Yuta or Ten. 

Ten's teeth sunk into Jungwoo's neck, clearly turned on by that. She loved when Jungwoo was surrounded by all of these crazy hot sex workers, when she would watch them play with each other, when they played with her, but the only one she really wanted was Ten. 

"I wanna— Ah! Wanna suck cock. M-Mommy always says I look so pretty and—"

"You do." Ten pulled back, fingers massaging into the red spot in her neck, trying to dampen the pain a little. "I bet she'd love to see that, wouldn't you?"

Yuta smiled as Ten turned to her. She must have pressed a little harder against Sicheng's clit or something at that very moment because it had the blonde moaning, her legs spreading to let Yuta have her way with her. 

Ten took that as a yes. 

"Who do you want?"

Jungwoo looked across the room. People were looking. Some were still getting on with their own debauchery, but some couldn't take their eyes off of what was going on in the corner of the room. 

One in particular. 

"Jaehyun."

"Jaehyun!" Ten shouted, knowing Jungwoo would be too shy to call for him herself. "Get over here! Jungwoo wants you!"

He scrambled up instantly. Jungwoo found it cute. He liked her a lot. 

And she liked him. He was sweet. 

"She wants to suck your cock."

Jaehyun looked like all of his Christmases had come at once. 

"R-really?"

Jungwoo nodded, a coy smile on her lips as rose powdered her cheeks. God she was adorable. 

"Get it out."

Jaehyun did as Ten told him, fiddling with his belt as quickly as he could. He wasn't going to say no to an opportunity like this, even if he could hear Kun and Yuta giggling behind him at how pathetic he was. 

"Go on, baby." Ten stroked her fingers through Jungwoo's hair, reassuring her. "Make him lose it."

Jungwoo leaned in as Jaehyun pushed his pants down, cock springing free. He was already so hard. Made her wonder what he had been up to over there. 

She looked across at Yuta for a split second to ensure she was watching. And she was. She had a content smile on her face and her fingers under Sicheng's skirt seemed to have stilled, as if she was waiting and didn't want to miss a thing. 

She switched her focus back to Jaehyun. He looked kind of terrified, but more than ready. It was cute. She knew how badly he wanted her. 

And it looked like his wish was going to come true tonight. 

She stuck her tongue out, pressing the tip of it to Jaehyun's cock, eye fluttering shut as she lapped at a bead of precum. It made Jaehyun gasp above her and Ten moan underneath her, her girlfriend leaning back, head resting on the arm of the sofa so she too could take in the view. 

Yuta wasn't the only one who was going to enjoy this show. 

Jungwoo let her jaw drop, encouraging Jaehyun to press his hips forward, to fill her. And he did, obviously. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that. 

But he moved so slowly. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Jungwoo. He could barely believe this was happening. 

And Jungwoo was sure it made for a great show. That Yuta would be loving watching Jaehyun's cock disappear between her lips inch by inch.

But she was a little more impatient than he was. 

This wasn't the highlight of her night like it was his. 

She had other plans. 

This was merely the warm up. 

So she hollowed her cheeks and sucked. 

"Oh my— Fuck!" Jaehyun threw his head back, clearly not expecting that. Jungwoo may come off all sweet and innocent by she knew exactly what she was doing. 

"Good girl." Ten urged her on, massaging Jungwoo's tits as she began to bob her head back and forth. She looked so pretty with a dick between her lips. Ten absolutely loved watching her little slut like this. "Yuta can't stop watching. I bet her panties are soaked."

Ten flashed Yuta a wicked smile. Her cheeks were beginning to heat up, that much was obvious even under the layers of makeup she was wearing. 

It would have been impossible not to be even a little flustered watching Jungwoo. 

She was gorgeous. 

"How about we show her yours?"

Jungwoo moaned around Jaehyun's length as Ten pressed her knee up. 

She was soaking. Her panties were so wet and were starting to cool down now she wasn't riding Ten's thigh anymore. It felt so weird when Ten pressed back against her. It was almost like she had forgotten how wet she was, mind elsewhere. 

"Use your words, Rosie." Ten spoke up after Jungwoo didn't reply. She merely moaned again, sending vibrations down Jaehyun's cock as she began to rock back and forth against her Mommy. "Let's show Yuta was a mess you are."

Jungwoo pulled back, letting Jaehyun's cock go with a pop. 

"I can't." She shook her head, voice low so hopefully Yuta wouldn't hear. Jungwoo knew it was a turn on for her girlfriend, how quickly she could completely saturate her panties. She was messy. Really fucking wet and really fucking messy. But she found it a little humiliating. She could already feel a new gush of slick dribbling out of her and she had barely even been touched. "I-It's embarrassing."

"It's not. You look beautiful down there. Don't you want her to see how turned on you are? It's all for her."

Jungwoo whined. She wasn't so sure… 

"Plus, how can you possibly be embarrassed? Look at the state of you."

Jungwoo's ears burned as Ten spoke down to her, entire demeanour changing. 

"Everyone can see what a little slut you are." Ten reached up to wrap her fingers around Jaehyun's dick, tapping it against Jungwoo's cheek knowing she would follow with her tongue. Which she did. She was the one who was supposed to be making Jaehyun feel good. The one proving to Yuta just what she could do. "See, you can't get enough of his cock."

Jungwoo wrapped her lips back around the head, swirling her tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She looked up for a moment, knowing the way Jaehyun was looking at her would give her some sort of confidence boost. He fucking adored her. 

And it worked. He was looking at her like she was the only person in the room, despite the situation they were currently in. 

She could do this. She was such a whore and everyone knew it. Everyone could see her but she didn't care. She loved how good it felt riding her Mommy, that stupid toy still feel inside of her. She loved the weight of Jaehyun's cock on her tongue. The way she was making him moan. 

And she loved that this was all for Yuta's benefit. 

That she was watching. 

She would want to see how soaked her panties were. 

And Jungwoo wanted to show off. 

"Okay, Mommy." She pulled back again. It was cute how whiny Jaehyun got when the cold air hit his spit soaked cock. "Let's show her."

Ten gave Jungwoo a little spank urging her to get up so Ten could shuffle along and Jungwoo could take her place on the sofa. That was she was nestled between the two of them. Her Mommy and Jaehyun's cock. 

Jungwoo took him back in her mouth the moment she was sat back down, feeling bad for leaving him hanging. Ten could take care of showing her off. It what she did best anyway. 

She positioned Jungwoo so her heels were digging into the sofa, thighs spread so that once Ten lifted her dress Yuta would be able to see everything. She didn't much care that Jungwoo's stilettos were digging into the leather. They were planning on getting rid of this sofa soon anyway. 

"You ready?"

Jungwoo nodded, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see anyone's reaction. This was so embarrassing. 

She whined around Jaehyun's cock as Ten lifted her dress, revealing her slick soaked panties to the rest of them. 

"Fuck." 

Jungwoo squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she heard Yuta hiss from across the room. She brought her hand up to hide her face, trying to focus on sucking Jaehyun off and not what was going on across the room. 

She hoped they didn't think she was disgusting, that it was gross that she had been in this soaked through panties for so long. That she was in this state after barely even being touched. 

"Come on." Ten whispered, gently pulling Jungwoo's hand away from her face. She wanted them to see just how gorgeous her girlfriend was. And she wanted Jungwoo to see the look on their faces. "Open your eyes baby."

Jungwoo did as she was told, slowly cracking open one eye and preparing herself for the worst. 

But holy fuck. 

The sight she was met with. 

Sicheng had her head tipped back, jaw loose and legs spread as Yuta fingered her. Kun was on her other side, curled around Yuta, her hand slipped under the elders cloak so she could play with her tits. Her eyes locked on Jungwoo's soaked underwear. 

And Yuta… 

Yuta honestly looked like she was ready to eat her. 

"Sicheng isn't even that wet and I've been playing with her clit for the last ten minutes."

Jungwoo was glad her mouth was full of cock because she had no idea what to say to that. 

"Isn't she perfect?" Jungwoo rutted her hips a little as Ten pressed fingers between her lips, the way her panties were clinging to her was disgusting. But it turned her on. "They're basically see through."

Ten giggled as she stroked up and down Jungwoo's cunt, over the panties. It wasn't enough, but it felt so fucking good. And even though it felt completely disgusting it was the reason she usually wore white panties. She would get them so wet they were practically translucent by the time Ten wanted them off. So saturated you could easily see her pussy through the thin material. 

And that's exactly what Yuta and Kun would be able to see. Her wet cunt on show for everyone. 

Jungwoo moaned around Jaehyun's cock as Ten fingered her over the soaked material. She needed more. She needed those fingers inside of her. Needed direct contact on her clit. The panties were just getting in the way.

"Should we get these off, huh? I bet they're uncomfortable, aren't they Rosie?" It was as if Ten could read her mind sometimes. 

"Y-Yes. Please Mommy." She pulled back again, this time replacing her lips with her hand so Jaehyun wouldn't feel left out. By the moans that were coming from him, he was clearly enjoying himself. 

"You want them all to see your pretty little pussy?"

Jungwoo nodded. She did. She didn't care anymore. She wanted them to see. She wanted Yuta to want her. 

Ten kissed her for a moment as she hooked her fingers in Jungwoo's panties, pulling them over the curve of her ass and down her ridiculously long legs. But within seconds they were discarded, along with her garter, thrown across the other end of the sofa and Ten was pushing Jungwoo's thighs further apart, putting her on full display. 

Jungwoo wanted to hide again. This was humiliating. She knew she did it for god knows how many people online, and that was embarrassing too. But this was so much worse. She felt like her head was about to explode her face was so hot. 

She reached up to take Jaehyun back in her mouth and realised he was staring too. They all were. Even Sicheng. 

They were all staring at her cunt spread for everyone to see. 

And it only made her dribble more. 

She was such a little slut the attention turned her on. 

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jungwoo slipped the head of Jaehyun's cock back between her lips as Ten fawned over her, a hand firm on her thigh to ensure she was spread wide for everyone to see. "My perfect little flower."

Jungwoo moaned around Jaehyun's length as Ten scattered kisses up her neck, as her fingers tugged at the little egg shaped toy inside of her, sliding it in and out ever so slowly, making sure everyone was able to see. 

"Has she had that in all night?" She heard Kun ask. Her voice was a little tighter than Jungwoo was used to. 

"Yeah, she's good at hiding it, right? She's such a good girl for me."

Jungwoo let out a muffled cry as Ten turned it on. She tried to clamp her thighs together, to make to stop but Ten's grip on her leg was too strong. She wanted everyone to see the vibrator buzzing away inside of her. Wanted to see how it made her pussy convulse, see the slick beginning to pool on the sofa beneath her. Just as well it was leather. 

"So are you going to stop playing hard to get and fuck her or what?"

Ten was addressing Yuta directly, clearly getting impatient. Jungwoo let her shoulders slump as Ten finally turned the toy off. It was too much. She had been dripping all night and now— She was going to cum if she wasn't careful. 

"How could you not want her?" Jungwoo gripped onto Jaehyun's pants, jaw dropping so she could take all of him in. She didn't care that it wasn't benefitting her in any way. She liked being used. She liked making other people feel good. "Cause if you're not interested I'm sure we can find someone else who is."

Ten stroked up and down Jungwoo's folds, she keened her hips to her Mommy's touch every time she crept just that little bit higher, but Ten's fingers never quite gave her what she wanted. Never managed to brush up against that bundle of nerves.

Jungwoo was going crazy here. She needed to be touched. Properly. She needed Jaehyun to cum. Anything. Literally anything could tip her over the edge right now. 

"I bet Jaehyun would do anything to stick his cock in her pretty little cunt."

Jungwoo gagged as Jaehyun's hips involuntarily bucked, his head of his dick jabbing against the back of her throat. It made her eyes water. Made saliva dribble out of the side of her mouth. 

And it made him apologise. Over and over. She couldn't help but blink up at him. He was so embarrassed, wanted to pull out so she could breathe but Jungwoo had a tight grip on his pants. She wasn't letting him go anywhere. 

Maybe he would fuck her if Yuta wouldn't. 

She began to bob her head again focusing on Jaehyun instead of anyone else. 

If Yuta was going to make her work this hard for it, embarrass her in front of her friends and make her wait then maybe she didn't want her after all. Maybe she'd let someone who would do anything to make her cum over and over instead. 

"Oh my god." Jungwoo heard Ten chuckle behind her as Jaehyun moaned. He was close. She knew it. "Oh my god, Rose."

Jungwoo let out a muffled moan as Jaehyun grabbed a handful of her hair. She stole a glance at Yuta. She looked a little pissed off. It made Jungwoo smile around Jaehyun's dick. 

This was what she wanted, wasn't it? It watch her and Ten do what they did best? 

"Good girl, baby. He looks so good. He wants you so bad."

"S-So bad." Jaehyun echoed. 

Jungwoo felt Ten press up against her, urging her to close her legs. If Yuta was going to play hard to get then so were they. This wasn't about impressing her anymore. It was about them enjoying themselves. Playing with Jaehyun. If Yuta and her little lapdogs wanted to stay and watch them they could. But Ten had a backup plan. Jungwoo was going to get her mind blown tonight no matter what. 

She deserved it. 

"Just like that, Rosie." Ten rubbed up against her, Jungwoo practically on her knees at this point. She could feel the latex of Ten's dress against her back of her thighs, could feel the elders hands all over her. "You want him to fuck you instead?"

Jungwoo nodded, bleary eyes meeting Jaehyun's. She did. She wanted him. 

Hell she wanted anyone right now, but Jaehyun was a good fuck. He had a nice big dick that stretched her out just right and she wanted it. 

"Can I watch?" Ten's voice was so breathy Jungwoo could barely hear it, despite how close to her ear she was. "Can I watch him destroy your pussy baby? Maybe he can destroy mine after."

"A-Alice, I—"

Jaehyun was so close. He could hear everything Ten was saying and— Fuck. Of course he wanted that. That was the very reason he came to this party. 

"I'm gonna—"

"Pull out. Cum on her pretty little face."

Jungwoo gasped as Ten pulled her back, arms wrapped around her, lips instantly attaching themselves to her lips. She watched on, jaw slack as Jaehyun fisted at his cock only millimetres away from her face. She just about managed to close her eyes as he came, squirting strings of white all over her features. 

Ten gasped beside her, almost as if she was awestruck. As if she had never seen her girlfriend covered in cum before. 

"Mommy…" Jungwoo whimpered, finally opening her eyes. Ten wiped a glob of white off her face with her thumb, sticking the tip between her lips and sucking. Jungwoo wanted her. Now. "Wanna get fucked."

Ten's lips quirked up. She sounded so pathetic. Gone was her embarrassment from earlier. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted someone to touch her. Wanted someone to make her feel good. 

"I think you've earned it baby. Look how hard you made Jaehyun cum." He was kind of a mess. Face just a red as Jungwoo's. "You deserve to g—"

Ten was cut off as she heard heels stomp against the wooden floor from across the room. 

Yuta. 

She was standing up and—

Oh. 

Jungwoo's jaw dropped as she undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. 

_That's_ what she had on under there? 

Oh holy fuck. 

Jungwoo's eyes trailed up from the floor. She already knew Yuta was wearing red patent stilettos and red fishnets but… Seeing her full legs like this… They looked so long. And Yuta wasn't exactly tall. Nowhere near as tall as Jungwoo. But they just kept going and going, all the way up her thighs and over her ass. Most of her ass. They were crotchelss. No messing around there. And— Was that a tail…? A forked tail? Yuta had really come as the devil, hadn't she? 

She had a red bodice on, fasted so tightly it made her waist look insanely small, and her hips look massive, the panties cut so high they gave her the most gorgeous shape. The corset stopped just under her bust, meaning her chest was exposed for everyone to see, save for her nipples covered by a little pair of red glittery X shaped pasties. As if they were hiding her modesty or something. It almost made Jungwoo laugh. But she couldn't. She couldn't do anything but just sit there and stare. 

"M-M—" Jungwoo tried to stutter our Ten's name, but just as she had barely taken Yuta in, the elder strutted off through their apartment, both hers and Ten's eyes following her in disbelief. Along with literally every other persons in the room. 

"Are you going or not?"

Jungwoo finally ripped her eyes away as Yuta disappeared from their living room and down the corridor. Was she heading where she thought she was…? Kun was looking at her and Ten from across the room as if she was stupid. 

"Cause I'm more than happy to go get fucked senseless by her if you two wanna stay here and play with your little boy toy."

Ten narrowed her eyes. 

As if. 

Yuta had definitely headed for their bedroom. 

And that's exactly where they were heading too. 

"Come on, Rose."

Ten took her girlfriend by the hand as Jungwoo stuttered. She tucked Jungwoo's discarded panties in the pocket of Jaehyun's shirt with a wink. 

"There's a little gift for being such a good boy, baby."

Jaehyun barely had time to register what had happened as Ten dragged Jungwoo off after Yuta, the younger barely able to keep up, her legs so weak. She tried to turn to look back at him, mouthing a sorry. 

Well. There went his big plans for the night. After a devil in a corset. 

"Reckon you can get it up again?" 

He turned towards Kun. He had been so focused on Jungwoo he hadn't realised how low cut her snow white dress was. 

She nodded her head towards Sicheng, dark bangs almost covering her eyes. Sicheng looked a mess. It was no surprise, Yuta had been fingering her the entire time Jaehyun was getting his cock sucked. 

"You want him to fuck you, baby?"

Sicheng nodded her head without any hesitation. She would take anyone. She just really fucking needed to get off. 

"P-Please."

Jaehyun's cheeks heated up. 

Well, he still had his dick in his hand…

"Sure."

Might as well put it to use.   
  


*･゜ﾟ･*

Jungwoo found herself standing against her bedroom drawers opposite the bed, knees buckled. She didn't know what to do. This was all she had wanted all night and now—

"M-Mommy—"

She and Ten had followed Yuta, past all of the sets of eyes fixed on them, leaving poor Jaehyun behind, and ended up in their bedroom, where Yuta had perched herself on the very edge of the bed. 

She looked to die for. 

Red really suited her. 

She had pulled her hair out of its ponytail, silvery locks cascading down over her bare shoulders. Dark lipstick highlighting the smirk on her face. 

Jungwoo wanted her so bad. 

But Ten wasn't going to let that happen, was she? 

"Let Mommy handle this." She smiled, pushing Jungwoo back against the wall as she climbed on the bed next to Yuta. "What took you so long?"

"I wanted her to make him cum."

Yuta being dressed as a devil was more than appropriate. The way she was looking at Jungwoo… 

The younger wiped at her face bashfully, making sure it was free of Jaehyun's cum.

"She's good at that." Ten brushed some of Yuta's hair off of her shoulder, the elder turning as it revealed more of her tits. They were amazing. Ten knew she had had work done, but this bustier… It made them look out of this world. "She may look all sweet and innocent but she loves making people lose it. Don't you baby? Love making people happy."

"Y-Ye-Ah!" Jungwoo grabbed onto the set of drawers beside her as the toy buzzed again. She couldn't do this. It was too much. "Mommy, please!"

"Please what?" Ten turned it back on, swinging the little button key ring around her index finger. "I think Yuta's enjoying herself."

Jungwoo's eyes widened as Ten passed the control across. She shook her head. No. No she—

"Oh my god!" She backed up against the wall, hips rocking as she tried to counteract the vibrations somehow. Part of her wanted to chase it. To squeeze her thighs together and let her orgasm take over. But another part just wanted it to stop. She wasn't ready to cum. She hadn't earned it and the last thing she wanted was to be punished. 

Neither of them had said she could cum yet. 

She had to wait. 

"Yuta!" 

Yuta turned pressed down on the button after Jungwoo's beyond pathetic whine. It made her smile at least. 

"She's so precious."

Ten hummed. She knew that. 

"She wants your pussy so bad. Hasn't stopped talking about it."

"Oh?" That piqued Yuta's interest. She was more than happy to hear more about that. "Is that right Rose?"

Jungwoo nodded sheepishly. She knew Yuta was in control of the toy now, but… She really couldn't bring herself to speak. 

And she knew that was a mistake as soon as she kept her lips right shut. 

"Tell me."

"I— Ah! I keep— Keep dreaming ab-about you and— Mommy!" Jungwoo was finding it hard to stay upright. She just wanted to slide down the drawers and crumple into a pile on the floor. Let the vibrator do its job and fuck into her. 

"And what, honey? Tell her. She wants to hear."

Jungwoo moaned as she saw Ten's fingers ghost over Yuta's thigh, dipping between them. She was so fucking jealous. That's what she wanted. 

"Have to wake Mommy up— Need her to fuck me." Jungwoo tried to get her words out as quickly as she could. She wanted this to be over. "Wake up wet and— Want your pussy."

Jungwoo let out a relieved gasp as Yuta switched the toy back off. She clung to the drawers as she tried to compose herself, tried to catch her breath. She could feel slick beginning to trickle down her inner thigh now she had no panties on. She was filthy. 

"Is that true?"

Ten nodded before nuzzling into Yuta's neck. Jungwoo wasn't the only one that wanted her. 

"She keeps waking me up all wet and sticky begging me to finger her because she's been dreaming about you." Ten ran her tongue up a strip of Yuta's neck. She felt warm, clearly turned on. "Let her taste you."

"Taste me?" Yuta cocked her head. Jungwoo must be dripping by now. Yuta had seen what a mess she was earlier. "Is that really what you want? Your poor clit must be throbbing."

Jungwoo felt herself flush again, tugging at the hem of her skirt. That was one way of putting it, she guessed. She could feel it on her thighs, no panties there as a barrier... 

But this was what she wanted. What she had been dreaming of all this time… 

"Wanna taste you."

Her voice was tiny. It was a miracle Ten and Yuta were able to hear. 

And how could Yuta possibly say no to that? 

"Come on, then, Rose." Yuta stood so she could hook her thumbs in her waistband of her panties so she could shimmy them down. Jungwoo's mouth watered as she spotted the wet patch on them as they hit the floor. 

Yuta sat back down on the bed, kicking her heels off before shuffling back a little, legs spread to make plenty of room for Jungwoo. 

Ten's fingers were on her in an instant, unable to resist even though it wasn't her turn. It was those crotchless fishnets. She couldn't help herself. Yuta's pussy just looked _so_ fucking good. Glistening. Framed by her red tights. It was no wonder Jungwoo was so hungry for her. 

"Come on, baby." Ten patted the bed, inviting Jungwoo over. She dipped her fingers between her lips, coated in Yuta's slick. Jungwoo swallowed as Ten moaned at the taste. She was so jealous. She wanted a go too. "Come get your prize for being such a good girl for us."

Jungwoo definitely didn't need to be told again. She wasn't going to wait around for Ten to change her mind and decide she wanted Yuta all to herself. So she crawled onto the bed, trying not to let the unease read on her face. Because she had to admit it was a little scary. She was worried she wouldn't perform. That she couldn't make Yuta cum… 

How embarrassing would that be? 

But her fears were squashed the moment she got down on her front and pressed her tongue to Yuta's folds. The moan the elder let out was more than enough encouragement for Jungwoo. 

"I've been waiting all night for this." Yuta smirked, her head falling back against Ten's shoulder as she pressed up against her. It wasn't like she was just going to sit back and watch when she could have a prime view of Jungwoo eating someone out _and_ getting to play with them herself. 

"Well if you weren't being such a little bitch you could have had her sooner." Ten sucked a red mark into Yuta's neck, one to match her little slutty devil fit. It was a sort of punishment too. For making her Rose wait. 

"I had more than enough fun watching her." Yuta reached down to brush Jungwoo's whispy bangs out of her face. She wanted to see her properly. She kept chancing a glance up before getting too nervous and focusing back on Yuta's cunt. It was cute. "She looks better down there than sucking on a cock, though."

"Oh, tell me about it." Ten growled, hands roamed all over Yuta's body. She pulled at the pasties covering her nipples. As cute as they were with her outfit she wanted them off. They were hiding all of the fun. "She always looks good on her knees, but when she's lapping away at a pussy? Woo—" Jungwoo looked up as she heard her name, tongue hanging out, threatening to rub against Yuta's clit. "She looks just perfect."

Jungwoo flushed at the praise. She loved that they were both watching. That her Mommy was playing with Yuta too, turning her on twice as much. 

"Oh my g—" Yuta bucked her hips up against Jungwoo's tongue. That felt amazing. So fucking good. Ten's fingers pinching at her nipples too— made her wonder why she had played with them for so long. Why she made them wait. 

But it was more than worth it. She had gotten so riled up watching Jungwoo suck Jaehyun off, watching Ten play with her baby girl's pussy… She was dripping. And that's exactly what she wanted. 

"Does she taste as good as you remember, baby?"

Jungwoo let out a little muffled noise of acknowledgment. She had her face buried in Yuta's cunt, fingers gripping at her thighs as if she was desperate for more. It was a wonder she could breathe down there. 

And Yuta could barely breathe herself. She knew she wouldn't last long, not after they show they had put on, but holy fuck— Jungwoo as eating her out like it was her last meal. 

She wanted to keep going, but— 

"Ah!" 

Jungwoo let out a shrill cry, legs collapsing underneath her as the toy began to vibrate against her walls again. She had been so focused on going down on Yuta she had forgotten she even had the thigh lodged inside of her. 

But now she was rutting down against the bed, whining so loudly she was sure everyone in the living room would be able to hear her. They had probably turned to music down to make sure they could. 

"What's wrong? Is she too much for you?" Ten nipped at Yuta's ear lobe, eyes fixed on Jungwoo. She looked so pretty, fingers still digging into Yuta's thighs. Poor thing must be so close. 

"I'm sensitive." Yuta pouted, finally giving Jungwoo some respite and turning the toy off. She slumped on the bed between her legs, panting. 

"Brand new pussy." Ten mused, her fingers sipping back between Yuta's legs, spreading her open. She was so wet. Much wetter than the last time they fooled around… She really must have enjoyed the show earlier. "I bet you're crazy tight."

Yuta gasped out as Ten circled her entrance with her middle finger. Jungwoo's eyes locked on it. She would be more than happy to watch her Mommy finger Yuta as she tried to recover. Her legs felt like jelly. 

"Guess you could say I'm a virgin." Yuta snorted, pressing her hips forward ever so slightly. 

Ten's fingers stopped. 

"You serious?"

"Yeah." Yuta sat up a little, pulling Ten's hand away. As if she was going to get the privilege. "You know I'm not into boys." Yuta twisted her nose. "But I have a very special dick appointment lined up… You'll have to tune in next Thursday if you want to watch Taeil destroy my brand new pussy for the first time."

Taeil? Ten raised her eyebrows. They were hot. Like, crazy hot. Big. Woah. 

Maybe she would treat her and Jungwoo to a little pay per view. 

"Come finish me of. Your Mommy keeps distracting me." Yuta crooked her fingers in Jungwoo's direction, spreading her legs a little further. Maybe it was her own fault for setting the toy off earlier, but she missed the warmth of Jungwoo's tongue. 

And she wanted to cum. 

She wanted to make Jungwoo cum too. 

Poor thing deserved it. She had been played with all night. 

"Ah— Yes!" Yuta propped herself up on her elbows, allowing her head to tilt back as Jungwoo got back to work. her tongue was like magic. Yuta couldn't really see what was going on but it felt like she was moving so fast, lapping at every inch of her, making sure not a single fold was left untouched, sucking her clit between her lips. 

It was like heaven, Yuta's sensitive cunt clenching around nothing as Jungwoo pushed her closer and closer to the edge. 

Ten was above her too, nipping at her lips, kissing down her chest and squeezing her tits. She even unhooked Yuta's corset, knowing what a bitch those things could be around your diaphragm when you came. The two of them together were something else and she was absolutely loving it. 

"I th— I think I'm gonna cum." Her voice was tight as she grabbed a handful of Jungwoo's hair, rutting her hips down against the youngers face. She was so close. Just needed that little bit more to push her over the edge and—

All it took was Jungwoo's lips clamping down around her clit one last time and she was tensing up, hips stuttering off of the bed as she came with a cry of Jungwoo's name. 

"Come here." She panted, lying back against the mattress. She beckoned Jungwoo over, smiling lopsidedly as the younger crawled on top of her. She had slick all around her mouth and still managed to look adorable. How was that even possible? "Let me see you."

"Wh— Really?" Jungwoo stuttered as Yuta hooked her finger in the collar of Jungwoo's dress. As if she hadn't already seen much more of her in the living room earlier. 

"Let her see how pretty you are, Rosie." Ten tugged at her skirt as she rounded Yuta on the bed, urging her to sit up a little and lift her arms so she could pull it off. It wasn't exactly tight on Jungwoo's tiny waist, but it managed to cling in all of the right places. "That's better."

Ten's hands roamed over her body from behind as she straddled Yuta's waist, as if she was showing her off. Which she was, really. Jungwoo's figure was to die for. She was tall and slim but seemed so petite. Cute little tits that Ten could easily cup with her hands. A torso that seemed to go on forever and a pretty little pussy, freshly waxed for the party. She was stunning. And Ten loved showing everyone just how perfect Jungwoo's body was. She loved reminding them all just who she belonged too. 

Jungwoo leaned back in as Yuta made grabby hands for her, locking their lips together for the first time since they had come inside. Jungwoo missed it. Yuta tasted so good. And her body felt amazing. 

She was so curvy. Hips Jungwoo just wanted to grab onto and ride, a rack she would kill to bury her face in and her belly button piercing… Jungwoo moaned to herself as her clit brushed over it as she moved. She was so sensitive. That stupid toy kept pushing her to the edge before getting switched off before she had the chance to let go. 

"Mommy… I'm so close."

"I can see that, baby." Ten smirked behind her, fingers feather light on her ass. "You're dripping all over Yuta."

"I can feel her." Yuta giggled. It was crazy how wet Jungwoo got. And she hadn't even cum yet… If she was anything like in her videos, and those weren't just faked, then Yuta knew there was way more to come. Pardon the pun. "You wanna cum?"

"Please."

Yuta flipped Jungwoo over so she landed back flat on the mattress with a dull thud. 

"How about we teach your mommy a lesson for keeping this in you all night?" Yuta reached down to pull the egg out of Jungwoo, the younger moaning at the loss. She felt so empty now, but the fear of it going off again dissipated. She couldn't handle anymore. "Poor baby. Maybe we should use a different one, huh?"

Jungwoo flushed as Yuta held the little purple vibrator up. It was drenched, slick sticking to her fingers… How humiliating. 

"Where do you keep your toys Rose?"

"I-In there." Jungwoo glanced over at Ten as she pointed towards the bottom drawer of their bedside table. She was worried this would get her told off, but… Ten looked excited. She had barely been touched all night and she wanted it. "She likes the blue one."

"I bet she does." Yuta snorted as she pulled out a big silicone rabbit style vibrator. Didn't surprise her in the slightest that Ten was a size queen. She smirked as she realised that too had a remote, letting it buzz in her hand for a second. "Fuck yourself for me."

"You want me to do it myself?" Ten brought a hand up to her chest in mock hurt. "You don't wanna punish me for being a little bitch to you all night?"

Yuta shrugged. 

"You don't have to. But it's the only way you're gonna cum tonight."

Ten didn't even have it in her to snipe back. She liked Yuta's style. Being told what to do turned her on when it was the right person. And she was willing to do just about anything for another shot with Yuta. 

Jungwoo watched on as Ten lifted her dress. She hadn't seen her Mommy's pussy all night and it made her mouth water, the very tops of her thighs sticky with slick… She hadn't been wearing any panties at all so her innermost layer of petticoat was covered too. She wanted to reach out and touch but before she knew it Yuta was back on top of her, lacing their fingers together and claiming Jungwoo's lips as her own. 

"Your Mommy's such a whore, isn't she?"

Jungwoo arched her hips to meet Yuta's as she heard Ten moan, heard her stretch herself out with the toy. She wanted to turn and watch but she was too focused on Yuta's lips. 

"Look at the state she's got you in."

"Y-Yuta—" Jungwoo gasped out as Yuta's fingers slipped between her legs. It was like she was on fire. Even the tiniest of touches driving her crazy after having the vibrator inside of her for so long. "Please."

"You're absolutely soaked. Maybe we should have put a towel down." Yuta giggled as she rubbed back and forth over Jungwoo's' clit. 

She wanted to get her off as quickly as possible, because she had so much more planned for her, and it was obvious she wasn't going to last. 

"Cum."

"B—" Jungwoo wasn't used to being to lose it so quickly. She always tried to hold on as long as she could. And it might have felt like forever. It _had_ been forever. But Yuta had only been touching her for a matter of seconds and—

"Go on, baby."

Jungwoo moaned as she looked over at Ten. She had her dress hiked up so they two of them could see her fucking herself with her favourite glittery dildo. Crystal clear. 

"Cum for Mommy and Yuta."

She let her eyes flutter shut as she gave in to Yuta's touch. It was barely even there, but the repetitive motion back and forth on her poor neglected clit was all she needed to tip her over the edge, cumming with a cry of Yuta's name, thighs clamping around the elders hand. 

Jungwoo whimpered as Yuta helped her ride it out, turning her face so she could try to bury it in the mattress. 

How embarrassing. 

Cumming like that after a couple of seconds of play. 

She was so red and flushed she could feel it creeping down her chest. 

She was completely naked, spread out in front of Yuta and her Mommy. Sensitive and whimpering. Theirs to do whatever they wanted with her. 

And she loved it. She wanted more. 

Which was just as well because Yuta's fingers didn't stop. 

"Ah— Y-Yuta!" She writhed on the bed, fingers clawing for something to hold onto. She could just about reach the hem of Ten's skirt, tugging in the hope she would come closer. 

Her whole body was still tingling from her orgasm but Yuta kept stroking her over and over, slick fingers driving her crazy. She wanted to squirm away, wanted it to stop but it felt _so_ finding good. 

"I gotta say, you've been amazing tonight." Yuta mused, her fingers circling around the hood of Jungwoo's clit, barely giving her the pressure she wanted. "I think you deserve to cum again."

Jungwoo moaned at the thought. She wasn't sure she could handle it. She would probably black out. 

"What does Mommy think?"

"Mommy thinks so too." Ten smiled. It felt weird having Yuta address her like that, but she liked it… She lay down beside Jungwoo, squeezing her thighs together to keep the toy up inside of her. It was a little too big so she was worried her walls would just squeeze it back out. But Jungwoo was more important right now. She had been so good all night, putting on the most amazing show for Yuta and her friends no matter how embarrassed she felt. 

Ten definitely thought that deserved commending. 

"I'm so proud of you."

Jungwoo moaned as Ten leaned in to kiss her. 

Proud. 

She loved that word. 

She loved making her Mommy proud. 

She loved the praise she would get after they recorded a video together or went live. Ten was amazed by how far she had come, how her confidence was building with every show. And she wanted to make sure Jungwoo knew she was doing a good job. 

"You got exactly what you wanted." Ten giggled against her girlfriends lips, grabbing at one of her tits. They were so small she loved her perfectly they fit in her hands. "Mommy has taught you so well…"

Jungwoo let her jaw drop so Ten's tongue could dip between her lips. She was in heaven. She had two of the hottest girls all over her. Ten kissing her and playing with her nipples, Yuta's fingers exploring her thighs and pussy and—

"Oh!" 

Jungwoo bucked her hips up as something wet came into contact with her cunt. It was a miracle she could feel any more moisture down there, especially considering she could no longer see what Yuta was doing. 

But that was definitely a tongue. 

"I think she wants to eat you out, beautiful." Ten moaned as she looked down. Yuta was between Jungwoo's legs, looking up at the two of them, ass high in the air, those red fishnets clinging to it. That little forked tail too... Ten had forgotten about that. Hadn't even realised she was wearing a little belt. 

She really did look like the devil. 

But in a good way. 

Corrupting Jungwoo was always fun. 

Her innocent little Rose was such a slut now. 

"I can't blame her. You should see the state of your pussy, someone needs to clean you up."

Jungwoo cried out as Yuta licked a long, languid strip all the way from her entrance to just below her clit, tongue flat so she could lap up as much slick as possible. 

Jungwoo just about ascended as she cranes her neck to watch, as Yuta showed off how much cum was on her tongue before swallowing loudly. 

"Holy fuck." She muttered, letting her head fall back against the mattress. She really didn't think she could watch. She _would_ cum again if she did. Instantly. "Yuta please!"

"Please what? Use your words when we have guests."

Jungwoo whined, lifting her hips and spreading her legs a little more. Did she really have to say it? Wasn't it obvious enough what she wanted? 

But Ten only stared down at her. She had her legs parted again, was fucking herself slowly with the toy. 

This was seriously too much for Jungwoo to handle. 

"Eat my pussy, Yuta. Please. Pl— Ah!"

Yuta wasted absolutely no time in driving her crazy, burying her face back between Jungwoo's thighs, tongue lapping at her already overly sensitive clit. 

She hadn't recovered from her first orgasm and now—

Yuta wasn't even taking her slowly. Wasn't easing her in. She was just going for it. A full on assault on Jungwoo's pussy that left her writhing against the bed, crying out a garbled mix of both of their names and desperately trying to grab at Ten. 

"M-Mommy." She whimpered as Ten latched onto one of her nipples, as if she wasn't going through it enough already. She could hear Ten's soft moans as she fucked herself. She could hear Yuta sloppily licking away at her wet cunt. 

The air in the room felt so thick. Filled with sex. Loud with the noises the three of them were making. 

She felt hot. 

Sticky. 

Her muscles tense like she was going to cum again already. 

Until she herd Ten let out a high pitched cry against her chest. 

It took her a moment to realise what had happened, her head hazy, until she saw Yuta pressing down on the control in her hand. She had totally forgotten that toy had a remote. Wasn't exactly at the forefront of her mind until she saw Ten writhing whimsy the bed, rocking ever so softly against her side. 

"You bitch." She heard Ten chuckle out, hand still buried under her skirt as she pushed the vibrator against her clit. "Oh my god."

Jungwoo bit down on her bottom lip, not wanting to drown out the gorgeous noises Ten was making. Her face read pure ecstasy, and Jungwoo was actually glad of it when Yuta emerged from between her legs, giving her a moment of respite so she could take it all in. She loved watching Ten. No one looked more beautiful when they were being fucked. 

"Get that off." Yuta reached up to pull at the zip at the back of Ten's dress. It seemed unfair that she was still fully clothed while Jungwoo was totally naked and Yuta was wearing nothing but a pair of fishnets. 

Ten reached to reach back and help her but it was no use. The vibrator was doing unspeakable things to her after not being touched for what felt like forever. How long had it been since Johnny slipped a finger inside of her in the living room? When Yuta and Jungwoo were still outside — far too long for her liking. 

Jungwoo tried to steady her breath, tried to come back down to earth as she watched Yuta undress her Mommy. She was uncomfortably wet, squeezing her thighs together now Yuta was sitting upright to feel just how much of a mess she was. 

"You're a lucky girl, Jungwoo." Yuta mused as she peeled the latex off of Ten's body, it was so tight around her chest it took some doing, but before any of them knew it Ten was laid back on the bed in all her glory as Yuta pulled her dress off completely, tossing it on the floor in a heap. She left the stockings on, though. Ten looked to die for in those. The way their clung to her legs... "Everyone is so jealous of you, getting to play with Alice's tits whenever you want."

Jungwoo couldn't help but smile at that, because she knew it was true. Everyone wanted Ten. But no one else could truly have her. She was all Jungwoo's. 

"Mommy…" She pushed herself up on a shaky elbow so she could lean over the elder. Ten looked perfect, chest rising and falling with each moan as the toy buzzed away against her clit. Jungwoo had to touch her. Had to kiss her. Had to feel her. She loved Ten in latex, but Jungwoo always thought he looked best like this. Her body was to die for. 

"Hi, baby." Ten smiled dopily as Jungwoo scattered kissed across her cheeks, as her girlfriend's fingers massaged her breasts. Yuta wasn't the only one who had had work done, Ten had had a little enhancement of her own, and Jungwoo absolutely loved how big her tits felt in her hands. She was so tiny everywhere else. The definition of petite. But she had always wanted big boobs. She loved looking like a little blow up doll. 

"Are you having a good time?"

Ten sounded like she was drunk, words slurred as she rocked her hips against the toy. Jungwoo liked seeing her like this. Liked someone making her Mommy a mess. Jungwoo was always the one in this position when it was just the two of them. She was the one having her brains fucked out and being reduced to nothing more than a stuttering mess. 

But when someone else was involved… When Ten would submit to them… There was nothing Jungwoo loved more than sitting back and enjoying the show. Her fierce Mommy begging for more, jaw dropped as she chased her orgasm, desperate to be filled up. 

She looked so perfect. 

It was no wonder her channel was so popular. 

Jungwoo nodded as Ten's fingers graced her bottom lip. She was having the best time. 

"Good. You deser— Ah!"

Ten threw her head back, thrashing against the bed as she let out a loud cry. 

Jungwoo squeezed her legs together as she looked down. Yuta had a hold of the toy, fucking into Ten with such force her petite little body was shaking against bed, tits jiggling as the little rabbit head of the vibrator brushed back and forth over her clit. 

"Fuck! F— Oh!"

Jungwoo could take her eyes off of her. 

Ten was a slut. Everyone knew that. She revealed in it. She breathed pure sex. Loved it no matter what role she was playing. 

And she may be Jungwoo's Dominant, but she always looked so good like this. Laid back against the bed, painted nails scrambling to hold onto the bedsheets, trying to find something to ground her as she willingly took whatever her partner had to offer. She loved not having to put in any of the work herself. Loved being a pretty little fuck toy. 

But this was too much. 

The vibrations. Yuta fucking deep inside her. And when Jungwoo began to pinch at her nipples… 

"Y-Yuta—"

She knew she sounded pathetic as she reached down to push the toy away, to try and protect her sensitive little clit from being overloaded. She wasn't sure it could handle it after being neglected for so long. Such intense stimulation coming out of nowhere. 

"Yuta, please! Turn it off. I ca—" Ten arched her back, she wanted more, wanted to lean into the vibrations, her pussy was aching for it. But she wanted to pull away at the same time. Her body didn't know what to do. "I'm gonna c—"

And then it was gone. 

Yuta pulled the toy out of her which left Ten whining, trying to catch her breath, clenching around nothing. 

That want what she wanted. 

"No." She pouted, looking down at Yuta. The toy was in her hand, coated in slick. Ten's fingers slid down between her legs, desperate to be filled again, especially when Yuta sucked the tip of the dildo between her lips, cleaning it up. "Fuck me."

"You just wanted me to stop."

"No. I wanted you to turn it off. But keep fucking me." Ten breathed as she slid two fingers in and out of her pussy. She was so fucking wet. So warm. If Yuta wasn't going to get her off she'd just have to do it herself. "Fuck me."

"Are you always this demanding?" Yuta snorted. 

Ten was about to snap back when she felt something slide up against her digits. One of Yuta's. The stretch of that extra finger had her eyes rolling back in her head. 

"Y-Yes. Finger me. Fuck me. Please."

Yuta's lips curled up, as did her finger, stroking Ten's walls. It was nowhere near enough for a size queen like her. one measly little finger? But Yuta knew that. She knew it would be driving Ten mad.

"Lie down."

She turned her attention to Jungwoo for a moment. The younger seemed to have regained sanity, hands squeezing at Ten's tits as she tried to look after her Mommy. 

She had almost forgotten about herself. 

Forgotten that Yuta certainly wasn't done with her. 

But she did as she was told, because she couldn't possibly ignore the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Look how pretty you both are, legs spread for me."

Jungwoo let out a muffled moan as Yuta pressed the toy between her folds. It was still buzzing away, desperate to make someone lose it. 

"So fucking wet."

Jungwoo cried out as Yuta slid the toy inside of her. Deep. It was so much thicker than the little egg she had in earlier and— Oh fuck. Those ears. Right against her clit. 

It sent her body into overdrive. She was already so sensitive, not long after she came the first time. 

Hadn't she been tortured enough with a vibrator for one night? 

But was she going to complain? 

Risk getting punished? Or left without Yuta's touch? 

Absolutely not. 

"So loud too… I bet everyone outside can hear you."

Ten's cries were almost enough to drown Jungwoo's out. Yuta had upped the ante, now three fingers deep, pumping in and out of Ten's wet pussy. 

She was fucking both of them with the same momentum; hard and fast. And they were putty in her hands. Ten was moaning and cursing on the bed, hips rising to meet Yuta's fingers every time she brushed up against her g spot. Jungwoo's head tilted was to the side, hand covering her face as she tried to hide away, clearly ashamed of how much she was enjoying herself. 

And the noises. The lewd squelching from both of their pussies as Yuta fucked them, the vibrations of the toy against Jungwoo's clit, muffled moans and screams of her name. 

Yuta was enjoying every second of it. 

She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Her own pussy clenching around nothing as she watched the two of them creep closer and closer to the edge. 

Jungwoo's chest was burning red, her thighs threatening to clamp together, desperately wanting it to stop because she wasn't sure how much more she could take. 

"N— Mommy!"

"Oh, Mommy can't help you now, honey. Look at the state of her."

Jungwoo's head lolled for the other side. She had been trying to hide away the best she could, it was still weird having someone watch her. She felt like she probably looked stupid, no matter how many times Ten would still her she looked absolutely gorgeous. 

But Ten really was a mess. She couldn't seem to control her legs, they were bent, latex covered knees almost up by her chest as she bared herself even more to Yuta, completely submitting. She just wanted to be fucked. She wanted Yuta to touch her. To thumb at her clit and drive her over the edge. 

Her Mommy really was no use right now. 

"I c— I can't!" Jungwoo bucked her hips up, her hand darting between her thighs as if she was trying to protect her poor, swollen clit. She felt like she was on fire. She dreaded to think what a mess she had made of the bedsheets. "P-Please. I'm gonna— It too much."

"Oh sweetie." Yuta slowed down, on both of them. It made Ten whine. She wanted more. She wanted everything Yuta has to give her. 

But Jungwoo didn't. 

She couldn't. 

She was a whimpering mess, eyes wide and glossy. 

"W-Want your fingers too." Jungwoo stuttered out, cheeks burning. She didn't want to cum because of some toy. She could do that on her own. Anyone could do that. She wanted to feel Yuta inside of her. That was what tonight was all about after all. 

Yuta. 

Jungwoo wanted Yuta. 

"What was that?" Yuta smirked, pulling the toy out of Jungwoo. It made the younger sigh with relief, her entire body relax. Yuta certainly wasn't complaining at that, not when a stream of slick trickled out of her. "Ask again."

"I-I want… Can you—?"

Jungwoo squirmed against the bed, suddenly feeling incredibly exposed. She squeezed her thighs together a little, instantly regretting it when she pulled them apart, realising how wet they were now too. 

"Go on, baby. Tell her what you want."

Ten's smile was soft, of not a little fucked out. But it always reassured Jungwoo. Made her feel better. 

"Fuck me. Please. With your fingers. Can you… Fuck me?"

A low moan rumbled through Yuta's throat as she crooked her fingers inside of Ten. Jungwoo gasped out as her girlfriend screamed. That's what she wanted. 

"That word sounds so pretty coming from your lips. Sweet innocent little Rose… Say it again."

Jungwoo swallowed, legs spreading a little. 

"F-Fuck." She took a deep breath as Yuta circled her entrance. She was so close to getting what she wanted. "Please. Fuck me."

Jungwoo whimpered as Yuta slid two fingers inside of her with almost no warning. She let her eyes flutter shut, let herself fully give in to the warmth. It was unlike anything else. The cold silicone toy couldn't compare one bit to Yuta's dexterous fingers stroking her insides. Jungwoo couldn't help but squeeze around her, desperate for more. 

She could hear Ten chanting Yuta's name over and over. She must have picked the pace back up with her too. Fucking into the both of them. Yuta was totally in control here. And Jungwoo fucking loved it. 

"B-Baby."

Jungwoo felt a hand on her arm, fingers tangling with her own. Ten needed to feel her. Needed something to ground her because the way Yuta's fingers were stretching her open was driving her insane. 

Jungwoo needed it too. Yuta had added a third and— every time she brushed up against her g-spot she felt a shiver through her entire body. 

She was so close. 

So warm. 

So wet. 

"Wish I had a camera." Jungwoo whined as Yuta spoke up. No doubt she looked a total mess. Little slut spread out on the bed, letting someone who wasn't her girlfriend do whatever she wanted to her. More than willing. Gagging for it. "I bet people would kill to see you both right now… Alice and Rose all spread out to get their little cunts fingered. Maybe we should collab. I can fuck you like this in front of the whole world."

"Yes!" Ten gasped out, unsure if it was a reaction to what Yuta had said for if she was just really close. "Yes! Fuck us on camera. Fuck us so everyone can see."

Ten's voice was so tight and pitchy she had to be close. 

Yuta could sense that. 

So she pressed her thumb against Ten's clit, drawing a strangled scream from her. 

"Should have left the door open, let anyone who wanted to come watch."

Ten squeezed Jungwoo's hand at the thought. 

She fucking loved being centre of attention. 

All those people watching her. 

Touching themselves because of her. 

"I'm gonna— Oh god—!" She was so close. She could feel the heat building, her toes curling. "Jungwoo. Baby— Are you—?"

Jungwoo let out a cry as Yuta flicked at her clit too. 

As much as she was enjoying destroying Ten she couldn't make her wait too much longer. 

She wanted to get off herself. 

She could feel her pussy throbbing, desperate to be touched. 

"Your Mommy wants to cum with you, Rosie. Are you close?"

Jungwoo nodded her head, hips bucking against Yuta's thumb. 

She was. 

She couldn't take it. 

The stimulation— it was too much. 

She couldn't keep going. 

"Words."

"Yes! Yes I'm gonna cum! Please! Please, I wanna—"

"Me too! Please Yuta. Please let us cum."

Yuta swore under her breath. These two were dangerous. She loved having them both under her control. Begging for release. So wet and sticky against her fingers. Gorgeous bodies writhing on the bed. 

They would definitely have to do this again. 

"Cum."

Ten wasted absolutely no time in allowing her body to give in and reach orgasm. She wasn't going to wait around for Yuta to change her mind. She knew how evil she could be. She was the devil, after all.

So she came. She rutted her hips down against Yuta's fingers and came with a scream of the elder's name, not giving a fuck what anyone else in the apartment thought. If anything she was happy to make them jealous. 

"Oh my god. Oh my—" Her chest heaved as Yuta kept going, making sure to milk every last drop of her orgasm. "Jungwoo. Baby—"

Ten squeezed her hand. Jungwoo was so tense. As if now it was here she was scared of cumming. 

"Go on, baby. Let go. Show her what that pussy can do."

Jungwoo whimpered, body hypersensitive. She wanted to cum, but… It was embarrassing. What if Yuta thought she was disgusting after everything? What if—

"Cum for me, Jungwoo."

It didn't matter how hard she was trying to resist, because all it took was Yuta whispering the command lowly and she was squirting all over her. Her body jolted off of the bed violently as all of her muscles contracted at once, the orgasm so strong it made her hearing turn to nothing but a buzzing and her eyesight go black. 

It didn't matter if she had been embarrassed or not. 

She was none the wiser of Yuta's reaction for a good few seconds as she floated around on another plane of existence, propelled there by Yuta's magic fingers. 

"O-Oh my. Oh my god—" Her words were garbled as she tried to get them out. Yuta's fingers still deep inside of her, pushing her further and further until she could take anymore. 

She reached down to swat them away, and after one last flick of her clit that made her let out the most pathetic of sobs Yuta was done with her. 

She pulled out, leaving Jungwoo feeling empty and soaked. 

"I-I— That—"

"Yuta's dripping."

Jungwoo forced an eye open, double vision making her head spin for a second. That climax had really fucking taken it out of her. 

Yuta was breathing heavily too, as if she was the one that had cum. And he was… Very literally. Her tits were wet with— 

Oh god. 

How humiliating. 

"In more way than one."

Ten giggled, sitting up to pull Yuta down on top of her, recovering a lot quicker than Jungwoo had. 

"Fuck." Yuta breathed against Ten's lips as the younger wasted no time in slipping her fingers between Yuta's thighs. She wanted to get her off. After the mind blowing orgasms she had just given her and her girlfriend, she deserved to get off. "I can't believe she can actually do that."

"I know, right?" Ten giggled again. She loved Jungwoo's little party trick. Everyone thought they faked it for the camera, because the amount Jungwoo could squirt seemed unreal. Inhuman almost. 

But it was very real. 

And Ten loved showing Jungwoo off.

"I'm so jealous of her gushy pussy."

Jungwoo whined at the phrasing. Ten had a way with words and that way was usually… gross. 

"You made her squirt so hard, though."

"I'm good with my fingers." Yuta practically snarled, biting at Ten's lips. Just because she was the one getting fucked now didn't mean she was willing to give over any power. "So are you."

Ten hummed, squeezing Yuta's tit with her spare hand. She knew that. Was the only reason she kept her nails short. 

"You gonna cum for me?"

Yuta moaned as Ten pressed her palm against her clit, rutting down to increase the friction. 

"Maybe. Keep going."

Jungwoo watched the two of them with bated breath. If she wasn't so completely fucked out and exhausted at the idea of cumming again she would have reached down to play with herself. But she couldn't. She was wrecked. 

They looked so good together though. Both so beautiful. Yuta's dark painted lips parted as she crept closer and closer to orgasm. The smirk on Ten's lips as Yuta pulled at her blonde hair. 

Jungwoo could spend all night watching them. 

In theory. 

Realistically she kind of wanted them to hurry up so she could pass out. 

"Cum."

Jungwoo's whispered command sounded so tiny, like she was afraid of saying it aloud. 

"Yuta, cum."

Yuta moaned as Jungwoo's fingers graced her waist, as they across her back and over the curve of her ass, as far as they could without Jungwoo having to put too much effort in. Her skin was burning, tingling with every movement. Her stomach horsing tighter and tighter as Ten ducked into her. 

She was close. 

And as much as she wanted to, she wasn't sure he could hold out. 

"Ten— Ten I'm so— Just a bit more."

Ten changed her angle a little, fucking right up into Yuta's tight cunt, rubbing her clit even harder. Her hand was soaking, covered in Yuta's slick but she didn't care. She loved it. She was happy the two of them could make Yuta so wet. 

"Oh— Oh my g— Right there. Just like— Just like th— Ah!"

Yuta came with a loud cry, rutting down against Ten's hand, desperate for the little extra push to really intensify her orgasm, to make it one she wouldn't forget anytime soon. 

"Oh fuck." Her laugh was breathy as she rolled off of Ten, squeezing herself between the two of them, half on top of Jungwoo. "Fuck that was amazing."

Ten hummed in agreement, propping herself up on her side so she could look down at Yuta. She was so fucking sexy. She was happy Jungwoo had picked her for their target tonight. 

"What did you think, Rosie? Was it everything you dreamed of?"

Jungwoo nodded her head, cheeks red as she wrapped her arms around Yuta's waist from behind. She wanted her close. Wanted to feel her. 

"Better."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yuta craned her neck so she could kiss Jungwoo. They hadn't kissed enough for her liking. Jungwoo's lips were so soft and pouty. Maybe now they had gotten all the animalistic fucking out of the way they could share a more tender moment. "Maybe you'll stop having wet dreams about me now."

"Maybe I'll just have them more." Jungwoo muttered before she had even realised what she said. Yuta laughed as she clamped her hand down over her mouth. 

"She might not be the only one." Ten leaned in for a kiss of her own, her hand finding its way back to Yuta's breast. She couldn't help herself. She had always been a boob girl. "You're gonna have to get me off when I wake up in the middle of the night moaning her name now."

"Maybe we could make this more regular." Yuta reached out to twirl Ten's hair around her finger. She loved how much they both wanted her. Could use that to play with them like she had earlier tonight… 

But that wouldn't benefit her half as much as just being honest and letting them fuck her whenever they wanted. 

That had to be much more fun. 

"I want you both on my channel."

Ten bit down on her bottom lip at the thought. Getting finger blasted by Yuta again _and_ getting paid? 

"That sounds like a win-win situation. What's the catch?"

Yuta shrugged. There wasn't one, was there? 

"Maybe I'll tie you up and fuck your girlfriend senseless. You can only watch… No touching."

Ten whined, bottom lip jutting out. That didn't seem fair at all!

"Then I'll just torture you back on my channel."

"That sounds like a deal to me." Yuta's eyes sparkled with mischief. She was always up for a little bondage. "What do you think?"

Jungwoo was nodding furiously before Yuta even had the chance to turn around and see, milk tea hair brushing against her back. It made her chuckle. Jungwoo was so cute. 

"Oh everyone is going to go crazy for us making Rose squirt over and over. I bet we can break your record."

Jungwoo groaned at the thought. It was the very last thing she wanted to think about right now. Her pussy had taken enough of a beating for one night. 

"Record?" Yuta quirked an eyebrow as Ten winked. "That sounds like a challenge…"

"How about next week? We're free on the weekend."

Jungwoo's ears burned. Next week? So soon? She thought maybe she would have gotten some time to recover…

"Saturday sounds good. I'll pencil you in. Come over to mine and I'll fuck you both on my silk sheets."

"You sure that's a good idea with Miss Cums-An-Ocean over here?" Ten nodded towards her girlfriend. Jungwoo just wanted the mattress to open up and swallow her whole. 

"Absolutely! Imagine the state of them. The camera is gonna lap that up." Yuta giggled, pecking Jungwoo's lips before settling down, getting herself comfortable. "You realise I'm staying the night, right? No way my legs are working right now."

"Good." Ten smiled back, fingers stroking through Yuta's silvery hair. She may be all about the sex, but there was nothing better than a good cuddle afterward. She knew how much Jungwoo craved that too. She didn't like to be left afterwards, even if it was just from a random dick they needed for a video. "You two get cosy and I'll go kick everyone out."

Ten whimpered as she hopped off the bed, legs like jelly. Fuck. She thought she would have recovered by now. 

Yuta laughed softly as she headed out of the room to tell everyone to fuck off home, totally naked save from her latex stockings. Ten really was something else. 

"This was nice." Yuta squeezed Jungwoo's wrist, the one that was wrapped around her waist. "Your head game is insane."

"T-Thanks." Jungwoo mumbled, burying her face between Yuta's shoulder blades. "Yours too."

"Next time I'm gonna make you squirt with my tongue. Want you to cum all over my face."

She laughed as she felt Jungwoo tense up behind her. God. It took literally nothing to wind her up. Yuta liked that. She was going to have a lot of fun with this one. 

"Night Jungwoo." She whispered, shuffling up the bed a little so she could rest her head on one of the pillows. She didn't need a blanket. She was plenty warm already. "Try not to wake me up cause you've had another wet dream about me eating your pussy."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!! pls let me know what u thought ♡  
> feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lowkeyamen) or send me any questions etc on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lowkeyamen)  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
